Dry yours eyes
by Smirnov
Summary: Chapitre 7! Plus court que le précédent, mais nouveau chapitre, quand même! Bon, ça commence à virer au vinaigner cette histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Smirnov

Base : Saint seiya

Genre : sérieux, yaoi

Couples : hin,hin,hin…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à nous…

_**Dry yours eyes**_

Chapitre 1

Athènes, 6h00

Le soleil était à peine levé que les dockers s'affairaient déjà à leur travail, animant pas leur cris le port, qui à ces heures matinales, sortait doucement de leur obscurité terne, pâle et mélancolique. Tous ces gens s'agitant dans tous les sens, criant les ordres, les exécutant, ne semblaient malgré leur imposante présence, déranger le jeune homme qui semblait avoir choisi ce curieux lieu pour se laisser aller à une réflexion agitée.

_« Je ne comprends pas…il est devenu fou, ou quoi…et lui qui s'est enfuit en courant…je ne comprend rien…mais alors rien de rien, hein…Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ! Quand je pense qu'il avait l'air si content de me voir, et moi qui n'était venu que pour le revoir…pas que le mariage de Marine et Aiolia n'ai pas été divertissant, mais…comment dire…bon d'accord, il était chiant à mourir. »_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, leva ses yeux aussi bleus que la nuit, et prit une décision.

« _Je dois voir Shun… »_

Fort de sa décision, il prit le chemin de Rodorio, dernier village avant le sanctuaire.

Temple du Verseau :

Camus tournait nerveusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé rompant ainsi le silence monastique régnant dans la pièce où il petit déjeunait avec son ancien disciple.

Hyoga, la tête à moitié dans son bol de chocolat, ajoutant sa 19ème cuillère de sucre nonchalamment, les yeux dans le vague.

Camus, guère habitué à ce genre de repas glacial avec son disciple, et ayant observé la mine déconfite de celui-ci, n'osa même pas faire remarquer le tas de sucre surplombant le bol qui, depuis plus de dix minutes, grossissait à vue d'œil.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il n'a dit mot depuis ce matin ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas … »_

J'ignorais que tu buvais ton chocolat si sucré…

Cette phrase eut sur Hyoga l'effet d'une bombe, le sortant complètement de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il regarda successivement son maître et son bol de chocolat enfouit sous une montagne de sucre surplombée par une cuillère arrêtée en plein élan.

Oh… Je ne faisais pas attention. Pardon maître…

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ri…rien, je …je pensais c'est tout…

A quoi ? Demanda Camus en haussant un sourcil.

Je… je dois y aller. A midi maître

Temple du Scorpion :

Milo venait à peine de lever une paupière que déjà le souvenir de la soirée de la veille lui revenait à l'esprit ainsi qu'un désagréable mal de crâne dû à sa forte consommation de champagne.

_« Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Tout ça à cause d'un foutu préservatif…aucune solidité, ces saloperies… (_Sortez couverts…)_Quel enfoiré celui là ! Tout ça parce que j'ai pris le dernier petit four, celui que mÔssieu sa sainteté des glaces convoitait, et que mÔssieu l'empereur des neiges ne supporte pas qu'on lui prenne ce qui lui appartient…pas, d'ailleurs ! Il faudrait que mÔssieu le frigidaire s'aperçoive que tout le monde n'est pas aux ordres de mÔssieu le roi de la chambre froide. »_

Milo se leva d'une humeur massacrante et se dirigea en shootant dans les vêtements jonchant le sol, vers la cuisine, tout en continuant à pester contre son altesse sérénissime, sa majesté suprême...bref, contre Camus.

Retour au temple du Verseau :

Camus débarrassant la table, songeait à la soirée d'hier.

_« Il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil. J'étais quand même en droit de lui réclamer MON petit four. Le dernier au roquefort en plus ! Il aurait put faire un effort quand même ! C'était pas trop lui demander ! Ce qu'il peut être infantile quand il s'y met. Quand je pense qu'à 25 ans il est complètement irresponsable. Il n'est même pas capable de reconnaître ses erreurs, ni de s'excuser ! »_

Rageur, il décida d'aller se détendre dans les thermes du palais du Grand Pope.

Shiryu observait Shunrei s'afférer aux diverses taches ménagères du temple. Celle-ci l'avait rejoint à l'occasion du mariage et ne semblait pas motivée à repartir sans lui aux cinq anciens pics de Chine. Depuis plusieurs mois, il cherchait un moyen d'annoncer à la jeune fille qu'il ne souhaitait pas approfondir leur relation. Lors de son entraînement, il avait pourtant éprouvé de tendres sentiments à l'égard de la jeune chinoise mais après CE jour où il avait revu le chevalier pégase, les sentiments amoureux qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait pas résisté aux frissons brûlants de passion qui secouaient son corps lorsqu'il voyait ou même pensait au jeune japonais qui tourmentait ses nuits.

Temple du Lion :

Aiolia arriva par derrière, prit par la taille et embrassa passionnément celle qui était désormais sa femme.

La soirée n'était pas des plus réussie, hein ?

Disons que…je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, lui répondit-elle en riant.

Alors, récapitulons : Ikky arrive une demi heure après tout le monde, DM et Aphrodite débarquent complètement bourrés en chantant : « tu avances et tu recules, comment veux-tu, comment veux-tu que je t'en… ». Ensuite, Saga et Canon se disputent à cause de la confiture à l'abricot. Après, Milo et Camus ont une énorme prise de tête à cause du dernier petit four au roquefort et enfin, Shun s'enfuit en pleurant, suivit d'Ikky qui veut le rattraper et Hyoga qui arrive déprimé.

Sans oublier Shunrei qui a passé la soirée à chercher Shiryu qui de toute évidence voulait l'éviter, rajouta Marine.

Bref, c'était réussi…

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire avant de partir vers la chambre.

Hyoga descendait les marches à toute vitesse, sans même se soucier de saluer les occupants des maisons qu'il traversait afin de rejoindre le plus vite possible le temple du Bélier dans lequel Shun se trouvait.

Au même instant Ikky arrivait dans la direction inverse avec la même idée en tête.

Temple du Bélier :

Mû essayait vainement de remonter le moral de Shun qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'il était rentré de la soirée, tout en ignorant les causes du chagrin de son ami.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas lourds se rapprocher mais n'arrivaient à distinguer de quel côté ils provenaient.

Ils entendirent deux voix appeler à l'unisson :

Shun !

Shun vit alors avec effroi, Hyoga arriver par le haut et son frère par le bas.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Smirnov

Base : Saint seiya

Genre : sérieux, yaoi

Couples : hin,hin,hin…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à nous…

_**Dry yours eyes**_

Chapitre 2

Milo s'était levé de forte mauvaise humeur ce matin comme l'en attestait l'état devenu précaire de sa chambre. C'était toujours avec mauvaise humeur qu'il alla proposer à Saga, seul chevalier disponible, d'aller s'entraîner ensemble aux arènes. Saga, fort hésitant devant une demande se résumant a une série d'aboiements dont il ne comprit que les mots « entraînement », « ensemble » et « arène », finit, devant l'air irrité de son compatriote, par accepter sa proposition. Ils se dirigèrent vers les arènes, Milo maugréant quelques gentillesses et Saga se contentant de tenir le silence. Arrivé sur place, Saga commença a se diriger vers un coin, quand l'interpellation de Milo lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait : il ne serait pas là pour s'entraîner avec le chevalier du Scorpion mais bien pour écouter ce dernier se plaindre.

Milo commença par critiquer l'état des lieux, mais Saga pressenti que cette réflexion n'était que le prémisse d'une longue jérémiade concernant un certain chevalier de sa connaissance…

« …Non, parce que tu vois, moi je comprends que les moyens du sanctuaire soient limités, mais quand même il suffirait de quelques réparations sommaire pour arranger la situ…

-Mais à quoi servirait de réparer les murs, puisque le but de nos entraînement quotidiens est de les…commença Saga en interrompant Milo

- Mais le problème n'est pas là…enfin, donc je disais, que le sanctuaire n'avait certes que des revenus limités mais que cela ne les dispensait pas de nous faire travailler dans des conditions décentes ! Tiens, t'as qu'a voir l'état de mon temple, et pire encore celui de Shaka qui obligé de dormir dans le palais du pope…Non, mais, le comble c'est que ce n'est même plus une questions d'argent, puisqu'ils se permettent d'importer du roquefort directement de France, tout ça pour faire des amuse-gueules, et dégueulasses avec ça ! Quand je pense que certains aiment ça…

« _Nous y voilà… » _songea Saga dont la patience commençait à décliner tout en continuant a écouter Milo qui en était finalement venu à parler du chevalier du Verseau.

_« De tout façon, il est impossible de parler avec lui sans aboutir sur Camus… »_

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Saga, passablement énervé, inventa une excuse vite réfléchie et qui à la réflexion était complètement grotesque :

- Heu…j'ai oublié mon frère dans la voiture…

Sur ce, Saga partit précipitamment laissant Milo en plan. Celui-ci le regarda partir puis commença à songer. Soudain, il releva la tête en direction de l'endroit où Saga avait disparu

- Une voiture ...mais quelle voiture ?

Milo décida d'aller aux thermes pour se rafraîchir les idées. En montant, il croisa Kanon et l'interpella

- Ha…ton frère est allé te chercher ?

- Hein ? où ça ?

- Ben…dans la voiture…mais au fait depuis quand avez-vous une voiture ?

- Une voiture ? mais de quoi tu me parles ? rétorqua Kanon qui commençait déjà à s'énerver

- Mais…Saga vient de me dire qu'il t'avait oublié dans la voiture !

- Saga t'as dit que…NON MAIS CA VA LA HAUT ? DEJA, ON A PAS DE VOITURE, ET ENSUITE, SI ON EN AVAIT UNE J'AURAIS PAS BESOIN DE MON FRERE POUR EN SORTIR !

- Ho, bah faut pas s'énerver, hein…bon je te laisse, bonne journée !

Sur ce, Milo monta jusqu'aux thermes pour se détendre un peu. Il entra, se déshabilla dans les vestiaires, rejoignit les bains, et dans la brume, distingua une forme accoudée sur le bord. Il s'approcha pour identifier l'homme mais fit un faux mouvement et glissa dans l'eau, ne manquant pas au passage d'arroser abondamment la silhouette déjà présente en ces lieux.

- Je te fais tant d'effets ? Prononça une voix ironique bien connue du chevalier du scorpion.

- Ca…Camus…

Temple de la Balance :

Seiya était venu prendre le thé chez Shiryu qui, une fois n'étant pas coutume, n'était pas en compagnie de son maître vénéré. Seiya parlait du mariage de son maître, tandis que Shunrei lui reversait une tasse de thé à la menthe. Shiryu, lui, observait son meilleur ami, fixant les lèvres de celui-ci, roses et charnues, qui se déformaient au rythme de ses paroles, et qui lui semblaient être une cruelle tentation…Son regard glissa vers les épaules brunies, terriblement attirantes, luisant sous le faible éclairage de la pièce. Il observa une fine goutte de sueur, témoin de la chaleur ambiante, caressant lentement le bras de Seiya comme lui rêvait de le faire, depuis…

Seiya ne comprit pas quand, alors qu'il parlait de la robe de la mariée, Shiryu se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et courut vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Shunrei ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer tristement la porte que Shiryu venait de claquer.

Temple du Bélier :

- Shun ! Crièrent en cœur Hyoga et Ikky.

- Ikky ? Hyoga ? Mais…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ? Demanda Ikky, que la présence de Hyoga avait irrité au plus haut point.

-… Je…

- Que… Que faîtes vous là tous les deux ? Demanda Shun dont les sanglots avaient cessé.

- Bon…on se calme…dit Mû essayant de clarifier la situation. Commençons par le commencement. Bien…que s'est il passé ?

Cette question fut accueillit par un brouhaha composé de trois voix tentant de se justifier comme elles le pouvaient. Sentant poindre une migraine aiguë, Mû perdit sa patience légendaire.

- Stop ! Bon…reprenons calmement. Hyoga, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment Shun allait. Il est partit en pleurant hier et ça m'inquiète.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air pressé de le rattrap…Commença Ikky, démarrant au quart de tour

- Silence Ikky ! Et à propos, pourquoi es-tu toi aussi là ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons à la différence que j'ai essayé de le rattraper, moi…

- Très bien, dit Mû se massant la tempe. Shun, quelle est la raison qui t'a poussé à quitter la soirée en pleurs ?

-…

- Shun. ? réitéra Mû.

-…

- Tu ne veux pas le dire en ma présence peut-être ?

-…

Shun se remit à sangloter.

- Shun, qu'y a-t-il ? Dis le moi, bon sang ! S'énerva Ikky.

-…

- Shun, tenta Hyoga d'une voix douce, tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

-…

- Comment pouvons nous t'aider si on ne sais rien ?

-…

- Shun…personne ici n'aime te voir triste…

-…

- Parle moi.

-…

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Hyoga , sentant toute sa frustration s'accumuler et atteindre le point de non retour, s'enflamma brusquement :

- MAIS PARLE NOUS NOM DE DIEU ! PARLE ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! OUVRE LA BOUCHE ET DIS NOUS CE QUI NE VA PAS UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

Temple du Taureau :

- Je dis, j'aimerais que Shun parle…

Temple du Bélier :

- JE T'AIME ! Hurla Shun avant de s'enfuir.

_A suivre…_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

Misaoshi , Rin, Lord Ma-koto chaoying, tenkitsuneko, fushicho: On vous remercie pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir ! nous espérons que ce 2ième chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Eagle Eclypse : On espère que ce 2ième chapitre te fera rire aussi, et que tu vas aimer cette suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dry yours eyes_**

- Je te fais tant d'effets ?

- Ca…Camus ?

_**Chapitre 3**_

Milo et Camus se fixèrent du regard pendant un instant, Camus froid et Milo surpris. Seul restait, angoissant, le bruit de l'eau ruisselant dans les cheveux de Camus et qui s'écrasait sur le sol par gouttes dans un flux ininterrompus.

Que fais-tu là ? demanda le scorpion

Camus ferma les yeux, fit mine de se masser la tempe, rouvrit ses paupières lassement et observa l'eau tout autour de lui. Il releva le regard vers son « ami ».

Et bien ? Qu'ai-je l'air de faire ?

Devant le petit sourire de Camus, Milo se renfrogna et se mit automatiquement sur la défensive. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de scènes mainte fois répétées, Milo commença réellement ce qu'il savait être les prémices d'une dispute en rétorquant de manière agressive :

Ne fais pas l'innocent, t'as très bien compris !

Camus tourna la tête vers la porte, voulant éviter le conflit qui s'annonçait, commença à se redresser.

Il commence à faire froid, ici…

Oui, ben, à qui la…

Milo se tut net lorsque Camus se leva et dévoila, par la même occasion, sa nudité. Sans s'offusquer du fait de se retrouver nu devant son ex-amant, il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais se retourna, s'étonnant du silence. Devant l'air ahuri du Grec, il questionna, sans sourire :

Et bien ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que tu me vois nu ?

Ttt…je te pensais juste plus pudique…

Je n'ai rien à cacher…

Bah tiens ! et c'est quoi la prochaine étape, la plage de nudistes ?

Tu insinues que j'aspire à l'exhibitionnisme ? Peut- être est-ce vrai , néanmoins, je ne baisse pas mon caleçon à la première occasion, moi…

Que doiiiiiis-je comprendre ? Répondit Milo moqueur, mais sentant sa colère sur le point de se libérer.

Qu'es-tu seulement apte à comprendre…

Prends moi pour un con, pendant que t'y es !

Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit…tu avoueras seulement que ta clairvoyance est un peu…limitée…

Ho…pardonnez-moi, ô maître de ne pas être aussi intelligent que vous, pardonnez-moi, ô maître de m'exprimer comme le commun des mortels, pardonnez-moi,ô maître d'être un con fini !

Laisse Hyoga en dehors de tout cela ! rétorqua Camus, piqué au vif…

Oh, ça y'est, quand on touche au disciple a-do-ré de mÔssieur, le ton change !

Arrête…

Pourquoi ? tu as peur de l'admettre ? Il est beau, hein, ce gamin !

Milo…

Devait y avoir une sacrée ambiance, en Sibérie, hein ? Et quand Isaac était là ça devais être encore meilleur,hein ? Mais peut-être que tu te contentais de les regarder faire…hum…Hyoga à quatre pattes et toi en train d'y aller ! Remarque, ça doit pas être mauvais, faudra que j'essaie un de ces quatre…

Camus sentit la rage en lui, atteindre son paroxysme. Mais ces années d'entraînements et d'enseignements de ses principes de retenue lui permirent de paraître calme

Très bien…ah, mais, je te retarde, peut-être, cracha Milo, vas le rejoindre et baise le, ne te gènes pas pour moi !

La colère en Camus redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était monté, à la simple perception de cette dernière injonction…

hin…mon pauvre Milo, je crois que tu ne comprendras décidément jamais…

Comprendre quoi ? Ca t'arracherait la gueule de reconnaître que tu veux te le faire ?

Crois ce qui te convient, cela m'est égal…

C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui refuses la vérité lorsqu'elle est évidente ?

Quel est le rapport avec Hyoga ?

Ho, mais c'est pas de Hyoga que je te cause !

Camus, toujours nu devant Milo, le détailla du regard un instant. Celui-ci fulminait près à ce jeter sur Camus, au moindre faux-pas que ferait son vis-à-vis.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle revienne toujours dans ta conversation ?

« Elle », elle a un nom, Antiope, et elle est gentille, prévenante, patiente, aimante, féconde, énonça Milo en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Les jointures de Camus devinrent blanches, tandis que Milo jubilait de l'effet obtenu.

L'harmonie familiale est bien encadrée…

Milo se redressa brusquement, les poings serrés jusqu'au sang, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une silhouette s'avança dans la pièce.

Saga ? demanda Camus

Groumff...non…pas parler de mon frère…groumff

Kanon ! Tu t'es calmé depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Milo que la vue de son confrère avait calmé.

Regard noir.

J'ETAIS TRES CALM…joli ta tenue…dit-il, se corrigeant, et en levant la tête.

Milo piqua un fard.

Et Camus est pareil et…il s'est tiré…répondit Milo en s'apercevant que le chevalier du Verseau leur avait faussé compagnie.

_Temple de la Balance_

Shunrei frappa à la porte

Shiryu…Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de riz ? Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée…

…

Shiryu…Tu vas bien ?

Elle posa le plateau pas terre et reprit, tremblante.

Il…Il faudrait qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?

…Je…suis fatigué…lui répondit une voix faible.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Shiryu…J'ai compris, tu sais…

- Compris quoi ?

- Pour…Shunrei s'arrêta, et prit sa respiration pour prononcer ce prénom qui lui était devenu si antipathique.

- Pour Seiya…

- …quoi, Seiya ?

- Shiryu…

La porte s'enclencha et Shiryu, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux fatigués, apparut sur le seuil. Il laissa la jeune fille entrer et retourna s'affaler sur son lit.

Depuis…Depuis quand ?

Je ne sais pas…Depuis que je l'ai revu, je crois…Peut-être même avant…

Donc…même avant qu'on se rencontre ?

Peut-être…je sais pas…répondit Shiryu en posant ses mains sur son front comme si le seul fait d'y réfléchir lui donnait des migraines.

Shunrei, retenant ses pleurs, se retourna.

Ecoute…je crois que je vais rentrer aux cinq anciens Pics de Chine, chez le vieux maître

_Temple des Gémeaux, quelques heures auparavant_

SAGA !

Le chevalier des Gémeaux, habitués aux hurlements stridents de son frère adoré, se retourna a peine pour accueillir son bruyant colocataire.

Oui ? prit-il néanmoins la peine de répondre.

C'EST QUOI C'T'HISTOIRE ?

Quelle histoire ? demanda Saga, le plus calmement du monde.

COMME QUOI TU M'OUBLIES DANS LA VOITURE ET QUE TU DOIS VENIR ME RECUPERER ?

Oh, ça…

COMMENT CA « OH, CA » !

Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour me débarrasser de Milo, il se vengeait sur moi…

ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS TROUVE ?

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris la première chose qui me passait par la tête…

AH, BAH D'ACCORD, C'EST ENCORE PIRE ! ET POUR QUOI EST'CE QUE JE PASSE, MOI ? A PRESQUE 30 ANS, J'AURAIS BESOIN DE MON FRERE POUR SORTIR D'UNE VOITURE…QU'ON N'A PAS, EN PLUS !

Bon, je m'excuse, ça te suffit

Groumpff… « m'excuse », tu parles…Faux cul…vais me rafraîchir les idées…groumpfff

C'est ça ! Ca te fera le plus grand bien !

_Temple du Bélier_

Un silence pesant s'établit dans les lieux…Hyoga, estomaqué, arborait l'air intelligent des poissons rouges, Ikky, paraissant calme mais dont l'intense activité du tapotement des pieds trahissait un état d'énervement plus qu'avancé , fulminait littéralement, et Mû, enfin, se grattait l'occiput.

…

…

Bien…dit enfin, le chevalier du Bélier. Voici un dénouement pour le moins…inattendu.

…

…

Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

…

…

Bon…Faut-il que j'aille le demander à Shun ?

Hyoga, réalisant enfin la situation, se laissa tomber pas terre.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit, calmé, Ikky, tout en regardant Hyoga de travers.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir maîîîître ! beugla Kiki, démontrant ainsi sa bonne éducation, comme à son habitude…

Le dit « maîîîître » se retourna vers son disciple qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce . Kiki s'avança vers eux et remarqua l'état comateux de Hyoga, qui ne s'était absolument pas aperçut de son arrivée.

Bah, Hyoga qu'est-ce t'as ?

…

Kiki, laisse le tranquille…et nous aussi pas la même occasion

Mais, maître, vous avez 10 minutes de retard sur mon entraînement quotidien, je croyais que vous étiez malade…

J'arrive dans cinq minutes, vas m'attendre dehors…

Mais…

Il t'as dit d'aller l'attendre dehors, l'interrompit Ikky, sur un ton glacial.

Kiki ne demanda pas son reste et fila dehors. Mû se tourna vers Ikky et, jugeant inutile de le contrarier en lui reprochant sa manière de s'adresser à son disciple, qui, bien que passablement agaçant, restait tout de même un brave garçon, réitéra sa précédente question :

Alors, que s'est-il passé, hier ?

Ikky lui expliqua alors l' « incident » de la veille et Mû se tourna alors vers Hyoga qui fixait maintenant le sol, d'un air triste.

Effectivement…

Ce mot eut pour effet de « réveiller » Hyoga de son état dépressif et de le faire relever la tête.

Je…ne savais pas…Je…

Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner…dit Mû, compatissant

J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir ? J'aurais dû…

Cesse tes jérémiades, c'est trop tard, de toute façon…

Hyoga se tût net et regarda Ikky qui, froissé, passa la porte du temple du Bélier.

Ca y est, vous avez fini ? demanda Kiki, s'impatientant.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et regarda Phoenix s'en aller. Il vit finalement son maître qui, après s'être excusé auprès de Hyoga, avait enfin décidé de l'entraîner.

Resté seul au temple, Hyoga se mit à se remémorer le passé…

_A suivre…_

**Miss Jezabel Valentine, Eagle Eclypse, Misaoshi : **Merci pour vos reviews ! On espère que cette suite vous a plu !

**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : **Merci pour ta review ! On apprécie quand tu recopies les phrases que tu aimes ! Nous aussi on s'est bien marré à écrire le passage sur Kanon. Pour ce qui est de Shiryu et Seiya on voulait faire un couple un peu original…

**Clo-sama et tiya-hxr : **Ah…j'espère que la suite vas répondre à vos attentes ! Enfin pour tiya-hxr, je crois que c'est mal parti ! Merci quand même pour vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dry yours eyes**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Flash-back_

Après leur victoire contre Hadès, les cinq chevaliers de bronze et la déesse Athéna, redevenue après la réussite de la mission suprême, la simple humaine Saori Kido, ayant foulé le sol sacré d'Elysion, ne purent pas, comme les chevaliers d'Or bénéficier de la résurrection sanctifié, mais furent séparés aléatoirement dans des dimensions diverses et variées avec pour mission de retrouver la Terre et le Sanctuaire. Saori et Shun furent envoyés dans la dimension de harânim-sah, Shiryu et Seiya errèrent dans une dimension abstraite ou seule leur volonté indéfectible leur permettra de survivre et de finalement retrouver le chemin vers la lumière…Quant aux deux derniers, Hyoga et Ikky, pour ne pas les nommer, se retrouvèrent dans un monde parallèle idyllique qui saillait bien mal au caractère taciturne du chevalier Phoenix, qui aimait revendiquer sa survie dans les milieux hostiles, et qui se retrouvait dans une dimension simpliste et sans pugnacité aucune. Hyoga observait le paysage, curieux, mais néanmoins attentif au moindre signe d'agressivité extérieure pouvant, et c'était bien ce qui le préoccupait, aussi provenir de son compagnon de fortune qui marchait énergiquement devant lui et qu'il avait bien du mal à talonner. Il se demanda comment sortir de ce monde, d'autant plus qu'à leur arrivée, ils s'étaient retrouvés en civil, dénudé de toute armure. Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un mot et lorsque Ikky avait choisi une destination, acte se résumant à un retournement bref vers un côté et à une suite de pas pressés, Hyoga s'était demandé un instant s'il était sensé le suivre, où s'il devait trouvé son propre chemin. Il décida finalement de suivre son compagnon d'armes et dût courir pour le rattraper. Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la journée sans s'adresser la parole, ce qui ne les dérangeait nullement au vu de leur caractère respectif.

Ikky aurait bien marché jour et nuit pour retrouver la voie perdue de la Terre, mais, la nuit commençant à tomber et la fraîcheur à s'installer et entendant des soupirs de plus en plus réguliers et insistants au cour de la marche, il dût se résoudre à partir en quête d'un quelconque abri dans l'espoir de passer la nuit à venir au chaud. Ils marchèrent encore une petite demi- heure avant de finir par arriver dans une plaine au pied d'un monticule rocheux et, tout en débusquant quelques faisans qui fourmillaient dans les hautes herbes, se dirigèrent, toujours sans un mot, vers une petite grotte qu'ils avaient repérée. L'ascension fut courte et la grotte déserte pour la plus grande joie des deux chevaliers. Le phoenix commença à s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans cet endroit plus exigu qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord, lorsqu'un estomac des plus bruyant se fit soudain entendre…Hyoga se mit à rougir face au regard inquisiteur et au sourcil gauche relevé, dessinés sur un visage détendu mais toujours sans sourire.

- Je vais attraper un faisan…

Hyoga allait formuler une réponse quand il comprit que le chevalier Phoenix n'en attendait aucune. Il s'étira et se décida à aller chercher des brindilles pour allumer un feu. Il revint 15 minutes plus tard, et entreprit d'échauder ses bouts de bois, dans l'espoir, d'en voir sortir des flammes. Vain espoir…Hyoga maudissait son incompétence, quand il entendit un pas vif et saccadé se rapprocher. Ikky apparut l'instant d'après, un cadavre de faisan sur l'épaule, l'air quelque peu énervé. Hyoga voulut dire un mot, le remercier d'être aller chercher de quoi le rassasier, mais au bruit sourd que fit le faisan lorsqu' Ikky le « posa » à terre, il se ravisa sagement et se remit à l'allumage du feu. Cinq petites minutes s'écoulèrent sans un mot entre les deux chevaliers, le silence seulement interrompu par l'entrechoquement des deux pierres que Hyoga utilisait pour faire jaillir les flammes. Souhaitant obtenir le silence le plus rapidement possible, Ikky augmenta très légèrement son cosmos, s'approcha de l'empilement de bois au milieu de la grotte et le toucha sans prévenir son collègue , qui faillit mourir carbonisé par le feu fraîchement allumé. Hyoga comprit, lorsqu'il vit le phoenix se rasseoir, que s'il voulait manger, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand, Yakoff n'étant pas non plus présent pour lui faire la bonne soupe qu'il affectionnait tant. Il entreprit donc de déplumer la bête et de la vider en faisant l'une des plus mémorable grimace de dégoût de tout les temps … Une fois « l'exploit » accomplit, il transperça le pauvre animal de part en part à l'aide d'un bâton et le fit cuire à la broche. Hyoga se restaura comme il le put, faisant fît de son dégoût, dégoût ressenti à la vision des vaisseau sanguin carbonisés qui s'étendait tel du gruyère quand il voulut arracher une des pattes de l'animal. Il en proposa à Ikky mais celui-ci refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as une idée pour sortir d'ici ?

Ikky, surpris, releva la tête et détailla son compagnon de fortune un court instant avant de revenir à son occupation, c'est-à-dire graver quelque chose sur le sol avec un bâton rescapé.

- Non…Je suis monté au sommet tout à l'heure pour avoir une vision d'ensemble…des plaines…à perte de vue…

- Autrement dit…On ne sait pas quelle direction prendre pour retrouver la Terre.

- C'est ça.

- Et nos armures ? Tu crois qu'elles sont…

- Je m'en fous, l'interrompis Ikky, sèchement.

- Ah…euh…commença Hyoga, puis se reprenant-avoir l'air benêt était une attitude qu'il méprisait tout particulièrement- répondit :

- Je trouve ça étrange que tu t'en fou…fiche, imagine que…

- Tu t'entends bien avec mon frère, j'ai remarqué…l'interrompit Phoenix le visage toujours ancré dans ses effusions picturales.

- Heu…oui…fit Hyoga prit de court par l'évocation d'un sujet plus personnel et le changement de voix que cela occasionnait chez son vis-à-vis, devenant plus…chaleureuse.

- C'est bien…Il en a besoin…Je crois que vous passez plus de temps ensemble qu'avec les autres, non ?

- Oui…enfin, sauf quand tu es là. Il me parle beaucoup de toi, il t'aime...heu…hésita Hyoga se demandant ce qui lui permettait d'aborder un sujet qui, chez phoenix, semblait toujours un peu délicat, …vraiment beaucoup, termina-t-il.

- Ca te gêne ? demanda Ikky en relevant la tête et en accrochant son regard à celui du chevalier du cygne…

- Non. Tu es son unique frère, son unique famille d'ailleurs. Même s'il se demande souvent pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir, quelque fois, en dehors des combats, je veux dire, commença Hyoga essayant vainement de prendre un ton désintéressé.

- Et toi, tu ne te le demandes pas ?

- Ca ne me regarde pas.

- Non en effet, rétorqua Ikky ramenant le regard vers ses dessins qui prenaient une forme de plus en plus abstraite. .

Hyoga ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder Ikky dont la lueur orange perdue dans les yeux perçants emplis d'une fascinante violence, faisait ressortir sa peaux doré qui lui apparaissait obscurément attirante, caressée par des cheveux plus longs que dans ses souvenirs qui lui semblaient être maintenant presque noirs.

Certes, il y avait longtemps que Hyoga ne se posait plus de questions concernant son inclinaison sexuelle, et pourtant, comme une révélation, il se rendit compte à quel point Ikky, sa rébellion, son caractère versatile et son regard transperçant, pouvait être incroyablement séduisant.

_Fin du flash-back _

- Hyoga !...Hyoga !

Le dit Hyoga tressaillit et releva la tête vers celui qui l'appelait

- Maî…Maître ? Que faites vous là ?

- Fff…Je retourne m'entraîner…mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais, statufié au milieu du temple du Bélier ?

- Ho…je…je réfléchissais…

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleure disposition pour le faire ? Hyoga…Il a des choses qui ne vont pas avec toi, en ce moment …Depuis que tu es revenu, tu es déprimé, tu n'écoutes plus quand on te parle, tu mets une dose irraisonnée de sucre dans ton chocolat, tu te saoules à une cérémonie de mariage…Alors, je te demande ce qu'il y a…Tu sais que je n'aime guère ce genre de situation, alors s'il te plait, ne me fait pas répéter…

- Je...Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, maître, répondit Hyoga en se relevant et en faisant une petite grimace à la douleur vive ressentie dans ses muscles ankylosés.

- Bon …si c'est ton choix, je le respecte…Je vais m'entraîner, si jamais le coeur t'en dit...

-Oui, peut-être…

Après la scène dans le temple, Ikky était parti passer ses nerfs sur la plage, et la longeait, donc, silencieusement. Arrivé a un certain niveau, il aperçut une grotte surplombée d'un monticule rocheux, celle ou lui et Hyoga s'étais abrité, un temps…enfin, ils s'étaient plutôt réfugiés dans sa sœur, miroir d'un monde utopique dans lequel le bonheur le faisait souffrir. Il avait mit du temps à comprendre que le monde dans lequel ils étaient tombés n'était que la Terre, sans homme et sans, fait très curieux, de mers ni d'océan. Que des petites retenues d'eau comme si l'immensité et la profondeur n'avaient pas lieu d'être loin de l'aberration humaine. La beauté et la paix de ce lieu, au vu de ce que Hyoga et lui avaient respectivement vécu, ne lui paraissaient alors que plus cauchemardesques, incarnations criantes de l'ignominie de l'existence de l'Homme.

Tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne s'aperçut pas que ses pieds le conduisaient vers ce lieu synonyme à la fois de révélation, à la fois de trahison.

Ikky n'ignorait pas qu'il fascinait. Lui, son armure, son passé, son silence même, fascinaient. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait exercer cette sensation sur quelqu'un qu'il aurait connu enfant, comme Hyoga qui, sans être un franc camarade, avait en ce temps de bonnes relations avec son frère et était donc, souvent amené à le fréquenter. Ikky n'y faisait guère attention, ce jeune métisse constamment triste n'était pas forcément un bonne chose pour sa propre aptitude à déprimer…Pourtant se retrouver isolé avec lui ne l'avait pas particulièrement dérangé, même quand il eut perçut certaines choses…

_Flash-back_

Le lendemain d'une nuit de sommeil plutôt raccourcie, Ikky ayant la capacité de dormir très peu, il était allé se laver dans l'un des étangs environnants. L'hygiène était chez lui comme un besoin irrépressible, une manie psychotique, comme si le fait d'être constamment propre pouvait aider à cacher certaines choses…Il commença donc à se nettoyer le mieux qu'il pouvait, au moyen de ses seules mains, quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Se retournant brusquement, il vu Hyoga qui venait juste d'arriver au point d'eau, le détailler sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui.

- Heu…pardon, se retourna-t-il violement, maudissant son visage, peu habitué à ce genre de vision, de prendre des tons cramoisis…

_Trop tard…_

Ikky eut un sourire franchement ironique en entendant son compagnon d'armes se confondre en excuses, rougissant, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne surtout pas paraître complètement idiot.

- Arrête…je ne suis pas une fille, tu n'as pas à être aussi gêné…

Le chevalier du cygne fut soulagé en entendant cette phrase. Ainsi, il n'avait pas mal interprété sa réaction…

_« Mal interprété » ?_

Ikky avait pourtant bien vu cette lueur fugace, ce sentiment imprévisible qu'on appelle le désir, traverser les yeux de Hyoga avant que celui-ci ne se retourne. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention, il se doutait bien que son confrère, entre entraînement et combats répétés n'avait pas vraiment reçu d'éducation sexuelle, et qu'étant constamment entouré d'hommes, il avait peut-être du mal à préciser ses envies…

- Heu…Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? finit par demander Hyoga.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ikky subitement amusé.

- Je veux dire…Pour regagner la Terre et le sanctuaire…

- Ah ça…Et bien…Pour commencer je vais sortir d'ici et on va y réfléchir ensuite…

Hyoga entendit l'eau être remuée puis finalement couler en goutte fines. Il continuait à se maudire, à se punir d'avoir encore en tête l'image de ce corps, à demi dévoilé, bronzé jusque dans les endroits les plus intimes…Puis sentant la chaleur qui se concentrait autour de son bas-ventre occasionner un grossissement gênant, il choisit de devancer le chevalier Phoenix et de rentrer à leur abris de fortune.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Il avait presque oublié cet instant. Pendant ces quelques jours passés ensemble, lui et Hyoga s'étaient rapprochés, parlés, il avait même abordé l'épineuse période de l'île de la mort…Il s'était un peu laissé allé au jeu des confidences, considérant que puisque que la grande guerre sainte était terminée, il n'était plus nécessaire de rester perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Aujourd'hui, il se mit a penser qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du…Hyoga est-il amoureux de lui où n'est-il qu'en pleine découverte sexuelle ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas accordé crédit aux regards insistants et lamentablement dissimulés, emplis d'une attirance irrésistible claire, qui lui était souvent arrivé de recevoir pendant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il les mettaient sur le compte de l'inexpérience du chevalier du cygne, qu'il savait puceau. Ikky pensait que cette « passade » allait cesser dès qu'ils retourneraient au sanctuaire, dès qu'ils seraient en compagnie des autres, et notamment celle de Shun, qu'il savait proche de Hyoga. Et pourtant, même rentrés, le jeune Russe venait souvent lui parler, et ils leur arrivaient même de passer des soirées ou des nuits ensembles à ne faire que regarder les étoiles silencieusement…Ikky commençait même vaguement à se détendre en sa compagnie et à lâcher quelques ricanements à l'évocation de l'entraînement frigide du chevalier du cygne. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui, au sanctuaire, amusait le chevalier phoenix, c'était bien Camus. Son ton toujours si cérémonieux, sa façon si droite de se tenir, son air pincé et son attitude coincée déclenchaient chez lui une forme de moquerie et même de léger mépris, peu convenable de la part d'un chevalier de bronze vis-à-vis d'un chevalier d'or. Il s'était même habitué aux regards troublés de son compagnon, et en tirait même comme une satisfaction, un plaisir un peu pervers. Jamais cependant l'idée que le chevalier du cygne soit tombé amoureux de lui ne l'avait effleuré. Cela lui semblait tellement…étrange. De plus, il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et son frère et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas refusé la compagnie du cygne, il était persuadé d'être de toute façon contraint de le fréquenter si, comme il le pensait, Shun et Hyoga se déclaraient enfin leurs sentiments. Quand Ikky avait décidé de repartir vers là ou lui seul savait, Hyoga n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement atteint…Certes il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais de toute façon le chevalier du cygne n'était pas des plus démonstratifs devant ses frères d'armes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que, quelques mois plus tard, lors de la cérémonie de mariage à laquelle ils fussent tous deux conviés…

(Mes aïeuls ! quel suspense !)

Camus, dans les arènes à s'entraîner depuis quelques heures, se défoulait à glacer et reglacer toute les pierres qu'il voyait. Sa grande maîtrise de lui-même fondait comme neige lors des entraînements. D'autant plus qu'il était préoccupé, autant par ces incessantes disputes avec son ex-amant, qu'il faisait pourtant tout pour éviter, que par l'état quasi-dépressif dans lequel se trouvait Hyoga. En parlant, ou plutôt en pensant au loup, il sentit justement le cosmos de son disciple, qu'il aperçut, s'avançant dans les arènes, visiblement songeur. Camus le détailla un instant puis, se reprenant, l'interpella.

- Hyoga !

Le dit Hyoga releva la tête et eut un léger sourire en voyant son maître.

- Maître…Toujours occupé à perfectionner vos techniques ?

- Oui…en fait, j'essaye de ne pas me laisser aller. Les missions manquent ces derniers temps…

- C'est plutôt bon signe, je crois, non ?

- Oui, répondit Camus en tirant un sourire discret.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Camus exécutait quelques mouvements simples (enfin pour lui…), alors que Hyoga le regardait sans le voir. Camus, voyant son disciple au meilleur de sa forme lui asséna un coup pourtant simple a éviter, histoire de tester ses réflexes. Il ne fut qu'a moitié surpri que sa manœuvre n'ait pas tout a fait eu l'effet escompté… En effet, Hyoga, surpris, ne put esquiver « l'attaque » et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

- Hyoga… tu es tracassé en ce moment… ta vie privée recommence à empiéter sur ton devoir.

- Mais maître…nous ne sommes plus en guerre…

- Sache qu'une guerre n'est jamais la dernière…

- Le ton de Camus s'adoucit un poil…

- Veux-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est que…

- Y a-t-il un quelconque ennui avec ton ami Shun ? Demanda-t-il en se refrognant. Au mariage, vous n'aviez pas l'air bien…

- C'est-à-dire que… tout à l'heure, il m'a avoué … et ce soir là justement…

- Un cri se fit entendre à travers tout le sanctuaire…

- KIKI ! NON ! PAS PAR LA !

Avant même que Camus et Hyoga n'aient eu le temps de se retourner pour comprendre l'origine de ces hurlements hystériques, le chevalier du Cygne fit de nouveau connaissance avec le sol si confortable et tant aimé des arènes du Sanctuaire. Kiki, qui jusqu'à la s'entraînait sagement sous les conseil de son maître, avait vu l'un de ses soulèvement télékinésique être troublé puis dévié par l'arrivée d'un cosmos tout à coup exacerbé ce qui eut pour effet de diriger son attaque vers le fond de l'arène où se trouvaient le chevalier du Verseau et son disciple.

Le chevalier du scorpion venait d'arriver et la vue de son ex-amant en grande discussion avec son élève pour changer, provoqua en lui une brusque montée de colère.

Camus aida Hyoga, sonné, à se relever avant de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant dont il avait pertinemment reconnu le cosmos. Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Camus n'ignorait pas la raison de la brusque flambée de cosmos de son frère d'arme. Du regard, Camus fit comprendre à Hyoga qu'il était de trop.

Hyoga parti, Milo s'approcha, l'air mauvais, et aborda le sujet pour lequel il était venu :

- Le grand Pope te fait savoir qu'il a beaucoup apprécié ton roquefort, dit Milo en insistant sur le ton, et qu'il voudrait l'adresse de ton fournisseur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il voulait absolument que ce soit moi qui te fasses la commission…

- Je la lui apporterais tout à l'heure.

- …

- Et bien ? Est-ce tout ?

- Tu l'entraînes toujours à son âge ?

Camus soupira et se retourna.

- Cela ne te regardes pas.

- Et tu oses me dire que tu le baises pas ! Dis Milo en s'énervant cette fois franchement.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ramènes toujours tout au sexe ?

- T'es qu'un sale faux cul ! Tu prétextes l'entraînement pour le mâter, c'est dégueulasse…

- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir de telles idées, rétorqua Camus, glacial.

Shiryu déambulait dans le Sanctuaire sans but, les yeux dans le vague. Tout à ses pensées, il entendit malgré tout, des pas vifs se précipiter puis s'arrêter brusquement avant de percevoir des sanglots à peine étouffés. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où ils provenaient et reconnut l'un de ses compagnons à genoux, abattu.

- Shun ? C'est toi ?

Le susnommé releva la tête et reconnaissant son interlocuteur s'essuya brusquement les yeux.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Rien rien…

- Mais si, qu'y a-t-il ?

Shun recommença a pleurer et décida de vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute…

- L'autre jour, au mariage…

_A suivre…_

Miss Jezabel Valentine : La voila, avec un peu de retard… Merci pour ta review !

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : Tu vas voir, dans les prochains chapitres, le pourquoi de leur relation… Merci, pour tes citations, tu sais qu'on adore ça !

Misaoshi : N'est ce pas plus cruel d'arrêter là ? Niarkniarkniark… Merci pour ta review !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Smirnov

Base : Saint Seiya

Genre : sérieux, yaoi.

Couples : Bon ça se précise, non ? Enfin, on avoue que nous non plus, on ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir…

Disclaimer : Heu…nous appartiennent pas ?

_**Dry yours eyes**_

Chapitre 5

Shiryu avait écouté et consolé Shun durant près de 20 minutes. C'était cruel, égoïste et inhabituel venant de lui mais entendre tout cela l'avait presque soulagé…Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul. Bien sûr, il se doutait depuis un moment qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre Shun et Hyoga mais n'ayant pas eu confirmation, il ne s'autorisait pas le fait de penser qu'entre deux chevaliers, même de grade égal, une relation amoureuse fusse possible… Le récit de son compagnon d'armes l'avait pourtant étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses se présentent sous cet angle…L'autre soulagement que lui apportait cette révélation de l'amour de Shun pour Hyoga, fut de ne pas être le seul à souffrir. Il s'en voulait de profiter de la douleur du chevalier Andromède mais c'était plus fort que lui, la sienne était tellement vivace…Penser à Seiya, rêver de Seiya, désirer Seiya, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cela cesse. Shun avait quand même plus de chances que lui ! Hyoga était de toute évidence attiré par les hommes et il était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient former un couple. Seiya, lui, n'avait toujours regardé que Saori et devoir essayer de trouver une manière de déclarer l'amour du chevalier pégase, à la place de ce dernier qui n'était pas très dégourdi, était une torture pour le chevalier dragon. Cela en plus de Shunrei, arrivée pour le mariage, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir repartir malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai dit le jour même qu'elle comptait le faire et qu'elle ait…compris. Qu'attendait-elle de lui à présent ? Pensait-elle qu'il allait se tourner vers elle sachant que son amour était voué à l'échec ? Non, il la respectait trop pour cela et elle le savait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle comptait rejoindre le vieux maître aux cinq pics mais puisque ce dernier était au sanctuaire actuellement, personne ne l'attendait là-bas…. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt jusqu'à la plage ou il s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, en rejetant le cou en arrière, essayant par là de se libérer l'esprit…

- Tu médites ? l'interrompit une voix grave et solennelle qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur en ouvrant les yeux.

- Pas vraiment…dit-il en baissant la tête, puis se reprenant : je viens de parler à ton frère.

Ikky, occupé jusqu'à là à regarder la mer, se retourna vivement vers lui :

- Où est-il ? Il faut absolument que je lui…Il s'arrêta brusquement. Non…tout compte fait, il ne vaut mieux pas…reprit-il plus calmement.

- Laisse lui le temps de …digérer.

Phoenix secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse « digérer » avant longtemps…et je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici…

Shiryu tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda fixement.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma faute, tout ça…reprit Ikky se maudissant d'avoir l'impression de devoir se justifier.

- Un peu quand même…tu ne crois pas ?

- Je vois pas en quoi…Shun s'est imaginé des trucs, c'est tout.

Shiryu eu un léger rire.

- Shun s'est juste « imaginé » que l'homme dont il est amoureux, est plus attiré par son frère que par lui. Oui. un « truc » de ce genre…

Le chevalier Dragon s'en voulait d'être aussi agressif mais la situation du chevalier Andromède, bien qu'elle ne fut pas complètement similaire, lui rappelait immanquablement la sienne. Ikky releva à peine le ton, occupé qu'il était à réfléchir sur ces paroles.

- C'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? reprit Phoenix après un silence.

- Il m'a juste raconté ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, je crois que ça se passe d'explications…

- Ca ne m'a pas paru aussi clair, à moi….

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut …

A présent contrarié d'avoir confirmation de la part d'un homme qu'Ikky considérait comme averti, le chevalier butta dans une pierre en laissant échapper un juron.

- C'est n'importe quoi tout ça…vraiment n'importe quoi…

- C'est peut-être « n'importe quoi », mais Shun en souffre…il faudrait que toi et Hyoga éclaircissiez la situation.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à éclaircir, fureta Ikky.

- Ne te bute pas comme ça…il faudra bien y faire face à un moment ou un autre…

Enervé, Ikky préféra réfréner la réplique cinglante qui lui montait à la gorge. Il reprit sur un ton las :

- Il m'en veut ? beaucoup ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'a fait que me raconter cette soirée.

Shiryu fit quelques mouvements de tête comme si le seul fait de rester dans la même position quelques minutes lui engourdissait le cou et ajouta :

- Peut-être…finalement, qu'il faudrait mieux que tu ailles le voir. Il était vraiment très mal…Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir laissé comme ça.

Ikky se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Tu l'as laissé chialer en plein milieu du sanctuaire ?

- C'est lui qui voulait être seul…mais à y réfléchir, il a sûrement dit ça par peur de me gêner, répondit Shiryu sans relever la vulgarité de Phoenix, signe, chez lui, de montée de colère, et stade précédant la grossièreté pure et dure.

Ikky détourna la tête pour contempler à nouveau la mer qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

- Je ne peux pas aller lui parler, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, dit-il au bout d'un instant, sachant très bien que c'était précisément le contraire. Et puis…ce n'est peut-être pas à moi d'aller le voir en premier…je crois que…

- Hyoga est désespéré, l'interrompis brutalement le chevalier dragon. Cela plusieurs mois déjà…il va empirer les choses.

Le disciple de Dokko se tut net et un silence lourd s'installa, finalement interrompu par Ikky.

- A propos de lui…c'est pour ça que je venais te voir, le grand pope s'est étonné qu'il n'ait pas l'air au courant que lui et Camus doivent partir en mission de routine en Sibérie, dans deux jours. Il m'a dit qu'il avait chargé Shun de lui dire, mon frère devait avoir l'intention de le faire…l'autre soir. Ca te dérangerait d'y aller ?

- Non…mais tu ne vas pas passer le reste du temps qu'il te reste au sanctuaire, à l'éviter.

- Je ne veux pas le voir…pas seul, en tout cas.

Le chevalier Phoenix se détourna et repris le chemin du sanctuaire, ignorant le regard surpris de Shiryu, il était content d'avoir pu refourguer sa besogne à un autre, voir le chevalier du Cygne ne l'enchantait guère…Mais au fond de lui, Ikky savait pertinemment bien que ce soir là, et bien qu'il soutiendrait toujours le contraire, sans pouvoir y réfléchir, sans pouvoir se réfréner…il avait eu envie de lui.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Hyoga avait reçu la visite de Shiryu dans l'après-midi, mais son compagnon d'armes ne s'était pas attardé chez lui. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs quelque peu le chevalier du Cygne, il savait que Shiryu était au courant rien qu'à la façon qu'avait ce dernier de le regarder, et aurait pensé que le chevalier dragon, habitué à être le médiateur et le confident, lui aurait posé quelques questions…Mais non. Paraissant fatigué, il s'était juste chargé de lui faire la commission et était reparti sans demander son reste. Traversant la pièce principale du temple du verseau, où il avait élu domicile depuis la guerre sainte, il s'affala sur le canapé en repensant aux événements de cette journée : il s'était réveillé avec une migraine monstre consécutive aux quelques verres de vodkas bien serrés qu'il s'était envoyé la veille au mariage, s'était traîné jusqu'au temple du bélier, ou Shun résidait, pour apprendre que ce dernier était amoureux de lui, avait été la source évidente d'une des innombrables disputes entre son maître et le chevalier du scorpion, mangé du thon avarié, subi les remontrances du grand pope dont il ignorait toujours la cause, et reçu la visite de Shiryu, venu lui soumettre un ordre de mission, et compris grâce à cela, une partie des reproches de Sion, puisque celui-ci avait commencé son discours par « Quand tu seras rentré de Sibérie… », sans avoir saisi, sur le moment, que Hyoga ne semblait guère au courant. Son maître non plus, au vue de leur récente conversation dans les arènes… Il soupira et s'affaissa encore davantage, essayant de se mettre les idées bien en place. La révélation de Shun lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, tournant dans son esprit, comme une litanie sans fin. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien…n'avait rien vu, et pourtant à écouter Mû ou même à relever les allusions de Camus, cela semblait évident pour tous…

« _Que c'est-il passé ? Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je voulais juste…me libérer, sortir de cette situation ridicule…Il était enfin là…si près de moi, après tout ce temps. J'étais saoul… Quand les choses en sont-elles arrivées à ce point ? »_

Hyoga se rappelait pourtant bien de ces quelques semaines qui suivirent leur retour au sanctuaire…De ces quelques soirées de réelle complicité avec Ikky, de son attirance grandissante, de son envie d'être en sa présence, réfrénée par sa crainte de finir par tomber amoureux de lui…Il ne voulait pas, il était sûr de souffrir. Sur ce point, il ne s'était pas raté…Quand Phoenix était reparti, il avait presque accueilli cela comme une bonne chose, il pensait l'oublier avant que tout cela ne devienne trop sérieux…C'était complètement risible, à la réflexion. Il le désirait à un tel point.

Il en était tellement épris…

Pourtant Hyoga, bien trop digne, ne voulait rien tenter, encore moins de cette façon là…

_Flash-back (ah, ah, enfin!)_

La nouvelle du mariage de Marine et Aiolia ne l'avait réellement surpris, cela faisait tellement longtemps que le chevalier d'or du lion tournait autour du maître de Seiya…Il commençait à penser qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien, à force de sortir des sous-entendus gros comme des baraques sans qu'ils soient compris par sa dulcinée...

Hyoga s'assit sur le divan en soupirant.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui avait enterré son moral, déjà pas tellement optimiste. Non, ce qui le minait réellement depuis le matin était ce que Shun lui avait dit…

_« - Tu sais, je suis tellement content pour eux, ça faisait tellement de temps qu'ils se tournaient autour…En plus, mon frère va venir ! _

_- Ton frère ?_

_- Oui…il m'a envoyé une lettre…postée d'Argentine…Mais il va venir ! Je suis si heureux_… » (Je sais pas trop si il y a un service postal au sanctuaire mais bon…)

D'Argentine ? Qu est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là-bas…Certes, il avait depuis longtemps cessé de se demander ou Ikky pouvait bien passer tout son temps, mais enfin bon…Au fond, il préférait peut-être ne pas le savoir…Ca faisait déjà 9 mois qu'il était parti…Que sa vie est compliquée…déjà tellement naturellement, après les pertes de sa mère, d'Isaac, et de son maître même si ce dernier était revenu à la vie, il fallait, qu'en plus, il s'entiche du type le plus inintéressé du sanctuaire. Le plus indifférent…et le seul qui provoquait chez Hyoga des sensations irraisonnées. Même son maître, pourtant très séduisant, était loin de lui procurer un tel sentiment. Il n'y avait que lui…depuis cette soirée dans cette grotte. Et le voir maintenant alors qu'il tentait de le chasser de son esprit…c'était trop tôt. Tôt mais court. Ikky ne restera probablement que pour la cérémonie et la fête. Et après, il ne le reverra sans doute plus avant longtemps. Peut-être même plus du tout. Quelqu'un d'un peu judicieux lui aurait probablement dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il le lui dise avant qu'il ne le revoie plus, mais Hyoga avait toujours manqué de courage en matière de sentiment. Il préférait regretter, même toute sa vie, que de se prendre une claque cinglante en pleine figure. Toute à ses pensées moroses, il s'endormit.

La cérémonie avait duré près d'une heure, célébrée par le grand Pope (Sion, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas…), et Hyoga, assis au 3ième rang aux côtés de Shun avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se retourner lorsque, une demi-heure après le début de la solennelle réunion, un cosmos bien connu s'était manifesté, sa présence étant confirmé par les sourires heureux de Shun, tous dirigés vers l'arrière. Grâce à eux, Hyoga devina à peu près la place du nouveau venu : tout au fond, à l'extrême droite. Shaka s'était lui aussi retourné pour souhaiter silencieusement la bienvenue au retardataire. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et Hyoga avait ressenti un désagréable sentiment lui filer des crampes…

_Jalousie…_

Certes, il savait que le chevalier d'or de la Vierge et le chevalier de bronze du Phoenix s'entendaient particulièrement bien mais de là a ce que Shaka ouvre les yeux en l'apercevant…Cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Le cours perturbé de sa pensée fut interrompu par la voix de Sion qui commença à prononcer les phrases rituelles lors de telles circonstances, bientôt repris en canon par les presque jeunes mariés, avant de conclure par un discours soporifique auquel même Dokko failli succomber. A la fin, Shun l'entraîna vers le fond, où comme il le craignait, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver en face de celui qu'il s'était juré d'éviter par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

- Ikky ! Tu es là !

Le susnommé déclina un léger sourire avant de se lever et de se tenir face à Shun qui, ayant failli oublier la retenue qui convenait si il ne voulait pas gêner son frère, avait réfréné ses ardeurs.

- Comment va tu ? demanda Ikky de sa voix grave.

- Bien…Très bien, maintenant.

- Bien. C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'être en forme.

Ayant soudainement l'impression de s'apercevoir que son frère n'était pas venu seul, il se retourna vers le jeune russe qui gardait ostensiblement le regard rivé sur ses si passionnantes chaussures de location.

- Ah, Hyoga. Toi aussi, tu as l'air de bien te porter.

- Euh…oui. Et toi ?

- Oh, moi…commença-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, Shaka ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son ami blond arriver.

-Tu te quand même déplacé ! Une demi-heure quand même, rajouta Shaka, un air faussement contrarié sur le visage.

- Que veux tu, on se refait pas…

- « Quand même » ? demanda Hyoga, presque malgré lui.

- Oui, je lui avait envoyé une missive…répondit Ikky ne voulant manifestement pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Tu m'héberges ? reprit-il en se retournant vers le chevalier de la Vierge.

- Oui…je dois avoir un paillasson quelque part…

- Trop aimable…rétorqua Phoenix avec un léger sourire.

- Tu aurais pu venir chez Mû avec moi…Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas, tu sais…tenta Shun, vaguement ennuyé que Shaka semble plus intéresser son frère que lui.

- Non…Il ne faut pas abuser de son hospitalité…Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas m'envoler…

Hyoga pensa qu'Ikky était un peu culotté de plaisanter avec cela alors que c'est précisément ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois…D'ailleurs l'air triste de Shun le conforta dans cette idée. Ikky semblant remarquer que sa remarque n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, et mit ses mains dans les poches en regardant ses chaussures (de location, elles aussi), signe chez lui, de gêne.

- Hum…Bon, fit Shaka en se raclant la gorge. Si on rejoignait les autres pour aller faire la fête ?

- Bonne idée, répondit son vis-à-vis en relevant la tête, j'ai besoin de me distraire…

- Vous venez ? demanda le chevalier de la Vierge en regardant Hyoga et Shun qui n'avait pas l'air enclin à bouger.

- Oui, répondit Shun alors que Hyoga se contentait de suivre Andromède.

Arrivé sur les lieux de la réception, le petit groupe se dessouda, Shaka rejoignant Mû et Aldébaran, Hyoga se dirigeant vers le buffet et Shun et Ikky se joignant à Seiya, Shiryu, et les jeunes mariés qui riaient dans un coin. La soirée se poursuivant, elle fut animée par les rires de plus en plus forts, en conséquence du champagne probablement, par Aphrodite et Death Mask qui avaient une entrée très remarquée (voir premier chapitre), par Saga et Canon qui se disputaient comme des enfants, et enfin par Milo et Camus qui s'étaient engueulés sec pour deux fois rien, étonnant Hyoga qui pensait son maître plus raisonné. L'état d'ébriété de celui-ci était d'ailleurs plus qu'avancé lorsqu'il aperçu Ikky quitter la salle. Se relevant machinalement, il se décida à le suivre pour voir s'il n'allait pas rejoindre Shaka qui avait lui aussi mit les voiles. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver l'objet de ses pensées assit sur une marche à quelques mètres, fumant un curieux cigare rouge. Saoul, et n'étant pas habitué à l'être, Hyoga manqua de trébucher sur la première marche ce qui eut pour effet d'avertir Ikky de sa présence, celui-ci se dépêchant d'écraser son cigare avec ses chaussures (de location). Trop tard.

- Tu fumes ? demandant Hyoga en hoquetant, ayant rejoint son compagnon.

- Tu es saoul…répondit Phoenix en plissant le nez, incommodé par l'odeur d'alcool fort que dégageait Hyoga.

- C'est pas vrai…rétorqua celui-ci penaud, confirmant les dires d'Ikky. T'es pas avec Sahaka…heu Shaka ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans un état pareil ? demanda Ikky, ignorant la question.

- Non parce que…Sun…L'est triste quand tu préfères être avec lui…

- Tu as un problème avec Shun ?

- Non…C'est avec'toi qu'jai un problème…rétorqua Hyoga avant de se mettre à genoux pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Phoenix et de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ikky, trop surpris, sentant son corps réagir malgré lui, s'apprêta à le rejeter quand il entendit une voix bien connue.

- Mais…Mais…Qu'est-ce que…balbutia Shun, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Shun ! s'écria Ikky après s'être détaché de Hyoga qui réalisait à peine ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Attend, continua-t-il en se relevant, courant après Shun qui venait de s'enfuir.

Hyoga, resté seul, et commençant à reprendre ses esprits, rentra, dépité, à l'intérieur de la salle.

_Fin du flash-back _

- Hyoga…Hyoga, je vais perde patience…Hyoga !

- Hein…heu…maître ? demanda Hyoga, venant de se réveiller. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il que sa fatigue s'était muée en long sommeil réparateur.

- Il y a du changement, annonça Camus ne prenant pas la peine de relever l'air débraillé de son disciple. Le grand Pope veut nous voir.

- Pourquoi ? On ne part plus en Sibérie ?

- Visiblement, non. Allez, coiffe toi convenablement, et on y va.

- Ouais…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

- Comment ? demanda Shun soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui, oui à Séville! Annonça Sion curieusement enthousiaste. Il y a un problème, questionna-t-il en observant la mine déconfite du chevalier andromède.

- C'est que…commença ce dernier

- Monsieur, heu…excusez moi, se reprit Camus en constatant que Sion n'était pas seul, et qu'il était particulièrement en présence du chevalier de la Balance qui, bien que rajeuni, lui inspirait toujours le plus grand respect.

- Camus, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler « Sion » ? Demanda le Pope en soupirant. Puis reprenant son humeur joviale : changement de programme ! Hyoga, commença-t-il en posant son regard sur l'ex-disciple du Verseau qui chercher à éviter celui de Shun, tu iras en Espagne avec Andromède ! Et toi Camus, tu partiras en Sibérie comme convenu, mais avec Milo !

- Comment ? s'exclamèrent les deux Verseaux en canon.

Sion, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, perdit un instant de son assurance, puis reprit prenant ces réactions pour des marques de timidité :

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- Mais…heu…que fera-t-on en Espagne ?

- Chercher le chevalier du capricorne ! Il faut qu'il revienne au sanctuaire.

- Et les chevaliers de la Vierge ou du Bélier n'ont-t-ils donc pas le pouvoir de lui communiquer l'information télépathiquement ? demanda Camus sur un ton suspicieux.

- Non, il a étouffé son cosmos pour être tranquille

- Je ne pensait qu'on pouvait faire ça, chuchota Hyoga à son maître

Camus, lui, _savait_ qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça, et en plus, Shura était bien trop fanatique pour couper tout contact avec le lieu ou réside Athéna, déjà que devoir aller faire une visite de courtoisie à ce qu'il restait de sa famille à Séville, et s'éloigner de sa déesse, avait semblé être pour lui de l'ordre de la Torture… D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas cherché à trouver une quelconque signification au curieux comportement de leur Pope, mais la perspective de passer des jours entier seul avec Milo ne l'enchantant guère, il voulut comprendre ce qu'il se tramait réellement derrière tout cela.

- Et pourquoi la présence de Shura vous est-elle à ce point indispensable ?

Pris de court, Sion jeta un regard à Dokko qui, compatissant, regarda ses pieds. C'est beau l'amitié…Et puis, soudainement vexé, Sion reprit :

- Je ne permets pas qu'on discute mes ordres. Camus, tu iras en Sibérie avec Milo pour…euh…t'assurer que l'entraînement des chevaliers de glace qui perfectionnent leur savoir se déroule bien, et Milo t'assistera. Hyoga et Shun, vous allez chercher Shura en Espagne. Point. Vous partirez demain. Disposez, à présent.

Les trois chevaliers partirent, Shun prenant soin de rester bien à l'arrière, et une fois la salle quasiment vide, Sion se tourna vers son ami de toujours :

- Que penses-tu de mon plan ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

- Ha…et ça t'amuse, répondit celui-ci avec un léger sourire

- Mais je fais cela pour leur bien ! Les guerres sont finies, et Athéna ne supporte pas de voir ses chevaliers malheureux et incapables d'avoir des relations normales, à leur âge…

- Oh, et bien sûr, toi, tu n'apprécies pas…

- Ha, ha…Tu as gagné, j'avoue que tout cela m'est très divertissant…Il faut bien se distraire un peu, le sanctuaire hors des périodes de guerre, est d'un ennui… Dit Sion en prenant un ton théâtral.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Les trois chevaliers convoqués redescendaient l'escalier en tenant le silence, Shun était attristé, Hyoga mal à l'aise et Camus mécontent. Plus que de partir avec Milo, c'était le fait que Hyoga parte seul avec Shun qui le dérange…Tout à ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait en sens inverse et se percuta à elle.

- Vous pourriez faire…ah c'est toi, dit Milo en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis. Et puis remarquant que toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il était censé être convoqué étaient présentes, il demanda : Bah…c'est déjà fini ?

- Oui, et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, lui répondit Camus, renfrogné. Toi et moi partons seuls et ensemble en Sibérie !

Camus comprit en observant le changement d'expression sur le visage du chevalier du scorpion que le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos…

_A suivre…_

Kitsune8 : On espère que cette suite te plait tout autant ! Pour les couples, tu verras bien…Et oui, on va tout te balancer comme ça (niak niak niak). Mais bon, le prochain chapitre promet d'être amusant…Allez, à la prochaine, et encore merci pour ta review.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Smirnov

Base : Saint Seiya

Genre : sérieux, yaoi.

Couples : fuuuuuuuu…c'est un peu compliqué…

Disclaimer : Heu…nous appartiennent pas ?

_**Dry yours eyes**_

Chapitre 6

Hyoga faisait ses bagages depuis plus d'une demi heure ce qui, vu le nombre d'habits qu'il avait à emmener, aurait du lui prendre 10 minutes à peine. Il prenait un vêtement, soupirait, le reposait, en prenait un autre, puis changeait d'avis, comme l'aurait fait une fillette devant un stand de poupées. Il se posait pas mal de questions sur le curieux comportement du Pope. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait été choisi, plutôt qu'un autre chevalier plus proche de Shura ? N'aurait-il pas pu y aller seul ? Pourquoi, parmi tous les chevaliers, fallait-il que ce soit Shun qui l'y accompagne ? Remarque,ce n'est pas le pire imaginable, cela aurait pu être Ikky…Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il se serait bien passé de ce charmant séjour en Espagne…Sa seule consolation était que son maître aussi, devrait affronter une situation gênante.

Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais Hyoga avait compris qu'il y a quelques mois, Camus et Milo, avaient eu une liaison et qu'elle s'était progressivement dégradée puis interrompue. Il connaissait aussi les ragots qui circulaient sur leur compte au sanctuaire, comme quoi la raison de leur rupture viendrait du chevalier du scorpion qui aurait mis une Athénienne enceinte, une fille qui s'appellerait…heu, Antiope, c'est cela. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se fier aux on-dit et les raisons de cette séparation ne le regardaient en rien. Toujours est il que l'entente entre son maître et son ex-amant n'était guère brillante depuis, ce qui, si les rumeurs étaient fondées, pouvait se comprendre.

Mais sa situation à lui, était différente. Shun lui avait avoué l'aimer après qu'il ait embrassé le frère de ce dernier. Comment réagir en sa présence ? Shun ne lui déplaisait pas, mais…Il n'avait jamais réfléchir à approfondir sa relation avec lui. Pourtant, même son maître avait fait une réflexion sous entendant que leur entente était bien trop évidente pour être uniquement amicale. Leur amitié pourrait-elle évoluer pour se muer en relation amoureuse, rien qu'avec son accord ? S'ils débutaient une liaisonque ce mot paraissait curieux quand il l'associait à Shun arriverait-il à tomber amoureux de lui ? Mais si cela n'était pas le cas, le chevalier Andromède en souffrirait probablement. Et il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de l'utiliser pour exorciser ses sentiments actuels, qui lui étaient profondément douloureux. Ses pensées tumultueuses furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'un cosmos on ne peut plus connu…Il se redressa brusquement et se tourna vers la porte près à accueillir le nouveau venu, tendu.

- heu…bonjour. Commença Hyoga

- Tu as été voir le Pope ? demanda son vis-à-vis brusquement.

- Bien…Ce matin, répondit Hyoga en évitant le regard de son « invité ».

- Non, mais je veux dire, depuis.

- Non, dit Hyoga qui ne voyait pas bien où son compagnon d'armes pouvait bien vouloir en venir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne comptes pas réellement partir seul avec Shun ! Et pourquoi avec lui d'abord ?

- Je me suis posé la même question, répondit Hyoga qui commençait à s'énerver au ton agressif de Phoenix (vu que c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit…). Mais il a dit qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on discute ses ordres. Cette situation me dérange autant que toi !

- Non mais je rêve ! A qui on la doit cette situation ? Si Shun est obligé de rester seul avec toi des jours entiers, il ne va pas le supporter !

- Non, mais ça va ! On ne dormira pas ensemble non plus ! rétorqua Hyoga avant de comprendre que sa réflexion était déplacée.

- Non, justement, répondit Ikky, sarcastiquement.

- Tu n'y as pas été toi, le voir ?

- Et quel motif j'invoquerais ? « Je ne peux pas passer une seule journée loin de mon frère adoré, ne nous séparez pas ! » récita le chevalier Phoenix avec un ton larmoyant. Ikky se tut et soupira, puis laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre plus calmement : Tu lui as parlé depuis, au moins ?

- Non.

- Tu aurais du.

- Je sais.

Le chevalier du cygne se retourna vers la valise pour ne plus avoir à subir des reproches tout à fait justifiées, mais qui venant de lui, lui faisaient profondément mal. Et puis il releva la tête avec un air de résolution, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et commença :

- Ikky. Tu sais, l'autre soir…

- Non. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Mais…

- Non. Je ne veux pas le savoir, réitéra Phoenix en insistant sur le « veux ». Hyoga, tu es jeune…

- Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi ! rétorqua Hyoga, abasourdi par l'argument et le ton condescendant qui l'accompagnait.

- Mais je suis bien plus expérimenté, déclara Ikky, vexé.

- Qu'en sais tu ? Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, au fond…

- Ni toi de la mienne. Tu vois, tu ne sais rien de moi, rajouta-t-il après un silence.

- J'ai compris. C'était juste pour ne pas vivre dans le regret.

Ikky le regarda un instant puis tournant le pas déclara avant de sortir :

Je vais essayer de modifier la donne, avant votre départ, demain.

Hyoga attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour cesser de ranger mécaniquement ses affaires dans son sac qui menaçait d'étouffer, et s'affala lourdement sur le lit. Sans pouvoir les retenir, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et s'enfonça la tête dans ses drap, secoué par des sanglots rageurs, empoignant la couverture, se maudissant d'être aussi faible.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans le temple du scorpion, la situation était plus ou moins similaire. Milo, lui aussi, prenait un temps fou à ranger ses affaires, mais chez lui, c'était plus ou moins habituel, le scorpion étant toujours un peu longuet à la détente. Faire ce voyage avec son ex-amant ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à discuter les ordres : lui, c'est la justice, et la justice, c'est le pope. Bien qu'il se demandait quand même pourquoi Sion voulait absolument qu'il aille « assister » Camus en Sibérie, lieu qu'il connaissait peu, pour ne pas dire pas. Hyoga eût été plus approprié, bien que sa jalousie repoussait cette idée de toutes ses forces. Il n'aimait toujours pas savoir le jeune disciple du chevalier du Verseau avec lui, bien que ce dernier ait rompu depuis maintenant quelques temps.

Repenser à cette rupture l'énervait toujours profondément, dire que Camus osait le charger de tous ses reproches ! Mais il oubliait parfois que c'était à cause de lui que Milo était allé voir ailleurs, et qu'il avait, sans le vouloir naturellement, engrossé une fille. Le Verseau, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, avait, plus que de reprocher à Milo son infidélité, moralisé le scorpion sur son refus d'assumer correctement sa paternité, à savoir faire venir « son épouse »Camus les imaginait-il déjà mariés ? au sanctuaire et élever décemment son enfant, au lieu de passer de temps en temps en coup de vent à l'appartement de la jeune fille, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. C'était peut-être cela qui avait autant énervé le scorpion après tout, que Camus commence à lui faire la morale sur ses aptitudes paternelles, plutôt que de lui cracher sa trahison à la figure, comme il l'aurait voulu. Cela lui avait cependant apporté la preuve que leur relation ne comptait pas autant pour Camus que pour lui…

Enfin, lui avait été très amoureux de Camus, c'est même lui qui s'était déclaré à l'élu de son cœur et le chevalier du Verseau avait attendu quelques jours pour lui répondre favorablement. Et si Milo savait que son ex-amant n'était pas tout à fait amoureux de lui au début de leur liaison, il avait naïvement espéré qu'avec le temps, cela devienne le cas. Il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. Camus avait accepté son amour par espoir d'expier ses pulsions coupables…Et même si le chevalier voulait le détester, il savait pertinemment bien que, au fond de lui, il en était toujours épris.

D'un geste rageur, Milo fourgua son sweat en laine dans son sac et le ferma avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il regarda l'heure et décida de s'assoupir, espérant avoir les idées moins sombres demain.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le lendemain à l'aurore, Sion attendait les quatre chevaliers désignés volontaires pour ces petites missions de routine que des sbires ou des chevaliers moins gradés pour les Ors, auraient très bien pu accomplir. L'humeur générale n'était pas à l'euphorie et le grand Pope commençait à se demander si il avait vraiment vu juste à propos des « groupes » à former. Si il savait que les relations entre les deux chevaliers d'Or n'étaient pas au beau fixe, il pensait que celles de Shun et Hyoga étaient en meilleur forme : les deux jeunes garçons étaient à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre et évitaient de se regarder. Cela ajouté à la curieuse demande du chevalier Phoenix qui, la veille, était venu lui demander de changer les groupes…Et qu'il avait trouvé étrange, bien qu'il le trouvait toujours plus ou moins étrange. Faute de justification convaincante, Ikky s'étant contenté d'avancer des motivations peu crédibles, et Sion avait refusé. Finalement, il mit le comportement des chevaliers Andromède et du Cygne sur le compte de la timidité et cessa de s'en formaliser pour prononcer un énième discours assommant avant de souhaiter un bon voyage à chacun des duos. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent ne respectant guère leur formation d'origine, Camus et Hyoga se tenant côte à côte, suivis de Shun et enfin de Milo, bien en retrait.

Le voyage jusqu'aux escaliers ornant le temple du Bélier se passa sans un bruit, mis à part Camus qui faisait à nouveau part de ses craintes au sujet du comportement de Sion à son ex-disciple. Arrivés au seuil du Sanctuaire, les deux Verseaux se quittèrent d'un regard avant de concentrer leur cosmos chacun sur la destination qui leur avait été attribuée.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans le palais du Pope, l'ambiance était à la joie pour le déjeuner collectif que le Sanctuaire organisait environ une fois pas mois. Ce jour-ci, les jeunes mariés étaient évidement à l'honneur. Ikky, contrarié par le refus du Pope, voulait décliner l'invitation, avait finalement été convaincu pas Shaka à côté duquel il était assis. De l'autre côté, siégeait Shiryu non accompagnée de Shunrei mais toujours fidèle au poste aux côtés de son maître. Ikky remarqua l'absence de la fiancée de son ami, mais pas décence, ne lui fit pas signaler. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne possédait pas la même délicatesse…

- Dis donc Shiryu, où est passée ta dulcinée ? Elle peut passer une soirée entière loin de toi, c'est incroyable ! Méfie-toi, elle va nous faire une syncope ! Ricana Masque de mort qui, un peu rancunier, n'appréciait guère le jeune chevalier du Dragon.

Il reçut en réponse un charmant regard noir. Mais le sujet que le garçon voulait à tout prix éviter fut repris par une tout autre personne, moins attendue :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Seiya. Elle ne te quitte pas d'une semelle d'habitude…

- Non…Elle avait des choses à faire.

- Elle a d'autres activités que faire cuire le riz et prier, celle-la ? demanda le chevalier du Cancer.

- Cette fois tu vas trop loin, s'énerva le chevalier du Dragon, avant de se calmer, grâce à l'injonction silencieuse de Dokko, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ex-disciple perdre son calme aussi rapidement.

- Allons, mes amis, commença Saori, ne laissons pas les vieilles querelles gâcher ce repas de fête ! dit-elle sagement.

Shiryu retourna à son assiette, ignorant le regard béat d'admiration et d'amour juvénile du chevalier Pégase vers la jeune fille, assise en bout de table, en face du Pope.

- Elle est repartie aux cinq pics ? demanda Ikky, qui ne pouvant résister à la tentation, avait décider de se distraire en enfonçant son ami (chacun à ses occupations, hein…).

- Tu ne vas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? Non, elle n'est pas repartie aux cinq pics, elle y retournera lorsque mon maître s'y retirera.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ton maître n'a pas l'air enclin à repartir. Et puis, je doute qu'elle accepte d'y retourner sans toi.

- Elle devra pourtant bien s'y faire…Et puis de quoi tu te mêle, est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu n'est pas encore reparti je ne sais où, toi ?

- Non. Parce que tu le sais, pourquoi.

- Ton frère est en mission.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Il reviendra.

- Et les choses auront peut-être changées, reprit Shiryu qui était bien décidé à faire dévier la conversation sur la situation de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que Hyoga aura peut-être accepté les sentiments de Shun.

- Shun est amoureux de Hyoga ? demanda Shaka s'immisçant dans la discution, empêchant Ikky de cracher la réplique cinglante qui lui montait à la gorge.

- Ce n'est pas du sens de la vision dont tu devrais te priver, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Excuse-moi. J'écoutais sans le vouloir et j'étais interpellé, …mais ça ne me regarde pas, convenu Shaka en prenant son verre pour boire.

Il commença à manger avec un air étrange sur le visage, et Phoenix préféra devancer le comportement de son ami :

- Oui. Mon frère est amoureux de lui.

Shaka releva la tête puis prit un air réfléchi.

- Remarque…C'est vrai que cela se voyait un peu…

- Tu veux dire, autant que Shiryu avec Seiya ? questionna Ikky à haute voix, en se tournant vers le chevalier de la Vierge, bien décidé à renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce au jeune chevalier du Dragon et ignorant le son puis le toussotement bruyant derrière lui, signifiant que le dénommé Shiryu venait de recracher son eau.

Shiryu s'apprêtait à faire taire son compagnon d'armes quand il s'aperçut que les regards de l'assemblée étaient focalisés sur lui, et que l'eau avait aspergé le respecté chevalier des Gémeaux, assis en face de lui, et qui faisait déjà l'objet des ricanements à peine masqués de son frère.

- Sa…Saga, excuse-moi…je suis vraiment désolé, commença Shiryu, qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas, lui répondit Saga qui essuya son visage avec sa serviette, tout en donnant quelques tapes amicales sur le dos de son jumeau.

Les conversations reprirent, et même Dokko qui s'inquiétait pour son ex-disciple, se lança dans un débat passionné sur les répercutions du XXième siècle (petit rappel : l'histoire de Saint Seiya se déroule en 1986) sur la chevalerie d'Athèna. Voyant l'attention générale se dissiper, Shiryu attendit un petit moment avant de se tourner vers on voisin de gauche qui avait un petit sourire narquois collé au visage.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher son affolement du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Chut, moins fort, si tu ne veux pas que ton vénéré maître l'apprenne…tu sais, quand on est en retrait, on voit certaines choses que l'on ne remarque pas forcément quand on est vraiment impliqué dans le cercle…répondit Ikky, sur un ton prétentieux.

- C'est pas vrai ? Ca se voit vraiment, questionna le chevalier du Dragon, qui commençait à paniquer.

- Bof…Disons, que quand on est observateur, on le remarque, dit Phoenix qui commençait à trouver cette situation très amusante.

- Arrête, intervint Shaka. Shiryu, je t'assure que je ne m'en était jamais aperçu auparavant…chuchota-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Shiryu eut l'air soulagé. Puis, se tournant vers son voisin :

- Tu ne le diras à personne ?

- Et à qui veux-tu que je le dise ? demanda Ikky, redevenu sérieux.

- A personne. S'assura Shiryu

- Oui, bah, à personne. Répondit son vis-à-vis.

Le chevalier Dragon, rassuré mais profondément mal à l'aise, s'immisça dans la conversation entre Dokko et Sion, priant pour que cet interminable repas, finisse enfin.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Hyoga sortit son mouchoir, le trempa dans l'eau et essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur lui depuis déjà dix minutes. Il était assis sur la fontaine de la plaza de España, en pleine cagnasse, et n'étant guère accoutumé à de telles chaleurs malgré son acclimatation à la Grèce, il suait à grosse goûtes en soufflant tel un coureur de sprint inexpérimenté après un bon 400 mètres, provoquant l'hilarité de plusieurs touristes qui se délectaient du spectacle. Le chevalier du cygne attendait Shun qui était allé quérir des informations sur le chevalier du capricorne dans un hôtel que Sion leur avait indiqué comme étant celui où Shura serait descendu. Il patienta encore quelques instants avant de finalement voir arriver le jeune chevalier d'Andromède :

- Il n'était pas là ?

Non, ils disent qu'il a bien réservé et payé une chambre à l'avance mais qu'ils ne l'ont toujours pas vu alors que cela aurait dû faire plusieurs jours qu'il aurait dû arriver…

- Ah…tu as réussi à bien te faire comprendre, demanda Hyoga en lui adressant un sourire timide.

- Oui, en bafouillant dans un anglais approximatif, répondit Shun en rougissant.

Puis se laissant déborder par la joie de pouvoir enfin parler plus ou moins normalement avec le chevalier du cygne, il ajouta sans réfléchir :

- Dommage que mon frère ne soit pas là, il parle espagnol !

Puis réalisant, il se tut et un silence gêné s'installa. Hyoga finit par le briser en demandant :

- Que fait-on maintenant ? On reste dans la ville, en attendant qu'il se manifeste ?

- On n'a pas le choix. Le problème, c'est que l'on ne sait pas quand il compte venir et le Pope avait l'air pressé de le voir.

- Oui…répondit le Cygne pensivement, repensant aux suspicions qu'avait son maître à propos du comportement de Sion.

Après tout, en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que celui-ci ne leur avait donné que l'adresse d'un hôtel, et qu'il savait très bien que Shura devait aller voir de la famille en province, et donc s'éloigner de la capitale Andalouse. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas annuler sa réservation si il ne comptait pas séjourner dans la ville ? Où même ne pas en faire du tout puisque le chevalier du Capricorne n'avait pas dû rester longtemps ici. Puis Hyoga eut comme une illumination : et d'ailleurs, pourquoi passerait-il par Séville pour aller dans sa famille puisque comme tous les chevaliers d'Or, il pouvait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses finirent par semer le trouble dans l'esprit du jeune homme : ne serait-ce pas Sion lui-même qui aurait réservé cette chambre au nom du chevalier du capricorne ? Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que, comme Camus semblait le penser, cela aurait un rapport avec l'obstination du grand Pope à vouloir qu'il parte « en mission » avec Shun et personne d'autre ? Oui, mais pourquoi ? Hyoga avait beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, il en revenait toujours à cette même question : pourquoi ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Shun l'appeler.

- Hyoga…Hyoga !

- Hein, heu…oui ?

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Hyoga réfléchit un court instant, puis décida de jouer cartes sur table.

- Au Pope. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'il ait décidé que ce soit toi et moi qui allions absolument chercher Shura ? Pourquoi pas d'autres personnes plus proches de lui ?

- Je ne mettais pas poser la question, avoua Shun. Je pensais qu'il croyait qu'on manquait d'activités…

La dessus, Andromède n'avait pas tord. Pour un observateur, nul doute que les cinq principaux chevaliers de bronze s'entraînaient moins que tout autres chevaliers. Alors que la plupart des autres défenseurs d'Athéna passaient le plus clair de leur journée aux arènes à perfectionner leurs techniques, Shiryu préférait méditer, Shun courait un peu le matin, et lisait le reste du temps, Hyoga discutait avec son maître et ressassait ses idées noires, Ikky, lorsqu'il était présent naturellement, préférait roder à Athènes. Seul Seiya, qui s'entendait très bien avec Aiolia, Milo, Aldébaran, Mû, Saga, et qui avait des relations courtoise avec tous les autres, sauf les chevaliers du Cancer, des Poissons, et Kanon, participait régulièrement aux tournois amicaux organisés pas le grand Pope. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi pas confier la mission de son maître aux chevaliers restants plutôt qu'à deux chevaliers d'Or ? Et puis les groupes formés paraissaient trop…voulus, pour être le fruit de la seule coïncidence. Le Cygne en resta là dans ses doutes de plus en plus confirmés, et décida d'attendre quelques jours pour voir si la situation se débloque.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

_Huit jours après_

- Franchement, Sion, cela ne fait pas assez de jours comme cela ? Quand vas-tu cesser tes gamineries ? demanda Dokko, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il regardait son vieil ami lire avec délectation la lettre ou la contrariété plus ou moins maîtrisée de Hyoga exprimait sa lassitude quant à attendre un type qui de tout évidence ne viendrai jamais (non, ce n'est pas un remake d' « En attendant Godot »).

- Ah, que veux tu, mon altruisme me perdra ! Et tes mauvaises idées, aussi. Pourquoi vois-tu un intérêt personnel, là ou je ne cherche qu'à aider des cœurs qui souffrent ?

- Tu as raté ta vocation. Tu aurais du te faire tragédien.

- Ah, ah. Ah…Ce jeune chevalier du Cygne ne comprend rien à rien. Tu te rends compte ? Je lui offre des vacances en Andalousie en compagnie de l'élu de son cœur, et lui, il trouve le moyen de se plaindre ! « Mission », il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche, regarde, dit Sion en tendant la missive au chevalier de la Balance. C'est bien le disciple de Camus…rajouta-t-il en soupirant.

- Tu ne déprécies pas ces qualités, en temps de guerre, pourtant.

- Justement. Nous ne somme pas en temps de guerre et il y a un temps pour tout. Oh, et puisque tu as peut-être raison, après tout. Certaines personnes sont à jamais incapables d'apprécier un bon voyage tout frais payé au soleil. Très bien. Je vais ordonner leur retour dans les plus brefs délais.

- Sage décision. Et pour Camus ?

- Pour lui, je commence à croire au miracle ! aucune lettre, ni messagers envoyés ! Laissons leur encore un peu de temps…répondit le Pope qui avait repris son éternel sourire satisfait.

- Sion…dit Dokko d'un air réprobateur avant de secouer la tête en signe d'abandon. Son ami ne changerait décidément jamais !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Shun finissait de dîner quand Hyoga entra en trombe dans la chambre.

- Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! Le Pope a répondu ! Il nous demande de lever le pied demain à l'aube !

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? répondit le jeune chevalier.

Oui, cela veux surtout dire que nos doutes étaient fondés ! s'exclama Hyoga en oubliant qu'il s'agissait surtout des siens, Shun n'ayant fait que reconnaître que certains points portaient à confusion. Il n'a aucunement besoin de Shura et nous a fait venir ici tout ça pour nous occuper !

- Bon. Mais tu devais être content, on rentre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda Shun, conciliateur.

- Oui, mais… Hyoga s'arrêta un instant en pensant à ce qu'il l'attendait las bas. Son maître n'était pas encore rentré et il n'avait nullement envie de croiser Phoenix…Ca ne te dérange pas toi, de repartir, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon d'armes assis à la table.

- Un peu…la ville est agréable, et…j'étais bien avec toi, avoua Shun en se détourant du regard bleu qui lui semblait si perçant dans la lumière tamisée du salon de la suite que le grand Pope leur avait réservée.

Un silence monastique s'établit dans la pièce. Shun regardait obstinément son assiette et Hyoga ne sachant que répondre avait la tête baissée. Finalement, il choisit la fuite, et annonça :

- Je vais aller me rafraîchir au bar, tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant que la réponse serait négative.

- Non, merci, répondit Shun, blessé.

Hyoga claqua la porte, descendit les marche quatre à quatre et sentant une migraine arriver se dirigea droit vers le bar où il commanda une vodka, puis deux, puis trois…

Resté seul, Shun jeta les restes de son repas, et alla s'installer au balcon. Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils étaient là et pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient abordé le sujet de la cérémonie de mariage de Marine et Aiolia. Le jeune homme soupira et se mit à réfléchir. Il aurait tellement aimé parler un peu avec Hyoga mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pourtant s'il le faisait, il saurait au moins à quoi s'en tenir. D'un côté, Mû lui disait que leur histoire lui paraissait tout à fait plausible, de l'autre, ce n'est pas lui que le chevalier du cygne avait embrassé. C'était son frère. La personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Mais Hyoga aussi, il l'aimait, et même s'il était de nature à se sacrifier, il n'était pas sûr de supporter de les voir ensemble… S'ils étaient amoureux. Ce qui n'est pas certain…Shun mit sa tête dans ses mains, perdu dans ses tergiversations agitées. Il ne la releva que quelques minutes plus tard, quand il entendit de curieux bruits dehors.

Hyoga, titubant, venait de se cogner contre le mur, le confondant avec la porte. Il avait eu absolument besoin de se détendre et la vodka était pour cela un excellent moyen. Au moins comme ça, il ne pensait plus à ce sale présomptueux. Merde, il revenait justement d'y penser…Trouvant enfin la clenche, il ouvrit la porte et s'effondra direct dans le canapé.

- Hyoga, ça ne va pas ? demanda Shun, inquiet.

- Hein ? demanda l'intéressé en relevant la tête.

- Tu as bu, dit Andromède avec un signe de dégoût en sentant l'odeur qui émanait de son ami.

- Rien qu'un petit verre…répondit ce dernier.

- Plusieurs, si tu veux mon avis…Allez viens, dit-il en aidant Hyoga à se relever. Je vais t'emmener jusqu'au lit.

Il traversa la pièce encombré de son fardeau, et se dirigea vers l'une des deux chambres, pour y laisser son compagnon d'armes. Arrivé devant le lit, il relâcha Hyoga mais ce dernier l'entraîna dans sa chute (non, non, c'est pas classique du tout, comme artifice…). Avec un autre, Shun se serait détaché tout de suite mais l'odeur enivrante de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis toujours éveilla en lui des sensations indescriptibles dont il lui fut impossible de s'éloigner.

- Hyoga, prononça-t-il en chuchotant presque. Puis, devant l'absence de réponse, il se pencha vers son ami qui ne le resterait plus longtemps pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

Le chevalier du cygne, ne réalisant pas bien, écouta son envie d'accepter n'importe quel réconfort s'offrant à lui, et y répondit. Enfiévré par l'alcool, il commença à déshabiller son partenaire, les verres de vodkas ingurgitées ayant le mérite de pouvoir faire imaginer n'importe qui à celui qui sous leur effets, s'apprêtait à se livrer aux plaisirs de la chair.

Ce soir là, Hyoga oubliait même qu'en plus de perdre sa virginité, il volait celle de Shun…

_**A suivre…**_

Kitsune 8 Ah malheureusement, la Sibérie c'est pour le prochain chapitre comme tu l'auras compris, je crois…Camus, Milo…bof, je sais pas…Sinon nous ne sommes que sœurs, nous avons quatre ans de différence. Merci, encore !

Miss Jezabel Valentine Voilà la suite, on te remercie pour tes reviews régulières, en espérant que cela continue !

Louwenn : La mission Camus-Milo, c'est pour la prochaine fois ! Pour les autres, comme tu vois rebondissement dans ce chapitre ! Pour Shiryu, je t'avoue quand même que c'est mal parti…Quant à Sion, nous aussi on s'amuse beaucoup en prêtant au personnage des centres intérêt de mégères….Merci pour ta review !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Smirnov

Base : Saint Seiya

Genre : sérieux, yaoi.

Couples : Ca se complique….

Disclaimer : Même pas le petit, là, qui a l'air malade ? Non ? Bon.

_**Dry yours eyes**_

Chapitre 7

- Tttt….Pas assez froid. Non, mauvais, mauvais…Oui…dans les rayons surgelés, ça peut se faire…plutôt médiocre…Ah !

Camus releva sa main du bloc de glace qu'il venait de toucher, le cinquième depuis le début de son passage en revue. Il eut une grimace de douleur puis déclara.

- Ca brûle !

Puis, prenant un air las, il remonta les rangs et se posta devant, prenant bien soin de faire voltiger sa cape sur toute son étendue.

- Non…ça ne va pas ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! C'est mauvais ! Vous n'arriverez à rien en produisant un froid de cette nature ! Tous juste à recouvrir d'une légère glace l'armure d'un ennemi ! Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Ah, non, ça ne suffit pas ! Entraînez vous, bon dieu, entraînez vous, tous les jours, toutes les nuits, inlassablement, pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement s'il le faut ! Tous les jours ! Et là peut-être que l'on arrivera à faire quelque chose ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, rentrez au village… dit le respecté chevalier du Verseau, essayant malgré ses propos de garder un semblant de calme.

Finalement énervé, Camus en oublia même de faire planer sa cape en tourna les talons vers l'Isba. Non, décidément, cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela ! Cela faisait presque un mois que lui et Milo étaient terrés ici, le Pope ne s'était pas manifesté, et ces fichus disciples qui ne valaient rien ! Non, non et non ! Il débarqua en ouvrant brusquement la porte, et fit sursauter Milo qui somnolait à moitié sur la table. Si Camus, malgré ses pensées, pouvaient en effet paraître si ce n'est indispensable, au moins à sa place ici, ce n'était pas le cas du chevalier du scorpion, qui lui, s'ennuyait ferme.

- Des incapables ! Voilà ce que l'on me donne à « encadrer », à moi, chevalier d'Or, des incapables ! siffla-t-il en déposant quelques affaires sur la table.

- C'est bien pour cela que l'on t'envoie, s'ils étaient doués, notre présence ici n'aurait aucune utilité, répondit Milo, encore dans les vapes, en pensant tout de même que leur présence, en tout cas la sienne, n'avait effectivement aucune utilité.

Camus ne répondit pas, se saisit d'un chiffon, et commença à nettoyer les étagères de la petite bibliothèque, qui n'en avait aucun besoin, le chevalier du Verseau le faisant environ trois fois par jour.

- Vas-tu laisser deux minutes cette étagère en paix ?

- Ca me détend, de nettoyer.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais….

- Quand les mains sont occupées, la tête ne pense pas…

- …A son disciple établi à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, seul avec un garçon dont il semble être épris ?

Camus arrêta son cirque un instant. Puis laissant le silence s'installer, reprit en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté.

- Camus…souffla Milo, pris entre la lassitude et la réprobation. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien que ça sorte…

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Mais ce sont mes affaires, rétorqua le chevalier du Scorpion en haussant la voix.

- Occupe-toi de ton gosse, et après tu pourras venir me faire la leçon, je te promets que je t'écouterais ! lança Camus agacé par le ton d'abord condescendent, puis ensuite agressif de son ex-amant.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu mélanges tout !

- Au contraire, je crois moi, que c'est intimement lié…répondit le chevalier du Verseau en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

- Pff…c'est toujours la même chose, avec toi ! Tu fais l'autruche ! Tu aimes passer pour le martyr, et même si tu le nie, moi je vois comment tu es, je sais que c'est vrai.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qui « fait l'autruche » comme tu dis, ici ? Je te parle de tes erreurs et tu me charges ! Qui de nous deux aime réellement passer pour le martyr, ici ? Qui ? rétorqua Camus, glacial.

- Mais, tu vois ! tu recommences ! lança Milo avec un ton d'évidence.

Un silence pesant s'installa mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de refroidir les ardeurs des deux hommes qui se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence. Puis, Milo, semblant prendre conscience de l'infantilisme de leur réaction, reprit plus calmement :

- T'es-tu au moins une fois, un jour, demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais été voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui t'avais trompé, alors que c'est moi qui t'avais avoué mes sentiments, moi qui étais venu te chercher….Te l'es-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant demandé ? répéta-t-il.

Silence.

- Non, reprit-il, non tu ne te l'es jamais demandé. Jamais. Jamais, parce que tu n'en as jamais eu besoin. Parce que tu le savais trop bien, pourquoi. Parce que ça t'arrangeais bien de me faire porter le chapeau ! Parce que ça te fournissait une excuse, parce que…Oh oui, ça t'arrangeais bien que je me sois faite une fille ! Que je l'ai engrossée ! Tu es un lâche, Camus. Tu fuis la réalité. Parce qu'elle te fait horreur. Parce qu'elle te dit que…

- Arrête ! l'interrompis Camus, sèchement, les membres tendus par une colère froide. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, termina-t-il avant de sortir s'aérer dehors.

Milo, bouillonnant d'une colère mal retenue, enfonça son poing sur la table.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Plus que la lumière matinale qui pénétrait la pièce à travers les volets, c'est une migraine aiguë qui tira Hyoga de sa somnolence. Maugréant et soupirant, il se redressa en s'étirant mollement, et regarda la pièce autour de lui. L'alcool n'ayant pas un effet amnésique sur lui, il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers sa gauche pour savoir que Shun s'y trouvait. Nu. Il soupira encore, et se leva, attrapant son caleçon au passage, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Allumant la lumière surplombant le lavabo, il se dévisagea dans le miroir. Il avait rêvé d'Ikky, cette nuit.

Se donnant un bref coup sur la tempe, il ouvrit le robinet et plongea sa tête dessous. Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Il se demanda durant un bref instant s'il ne s'était pas reporté sur Shun uniquement parce qu'il était le frère d'Ikky, histoire de rester dans la famille. Mais ce n'était pas la ressemblance frappante qui étouffait les deux frères…Il était seul, pubère, homosexuel, et cela consistaient peut-être des raisons suffisantes pour désirer la première personne avec qui il se trouverait dans une certaine promiscuité. Mais ce n'était pas Shun qu'il désirait. Il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci lui plaise physiquement, ce qui devrait être après tout le seul critère pour une union purement sexuel. Hyoga arrêta ici son raisonnement. Ce n'était pas un acte purement sexuel. Car Shun l'aimait. Il le lui avait avoué. Mais Shun aussi, était jeune. Peut-être confondait-il l'amour avec l'éveil sexuel….Non. Comment pouvait-il imaginer cela de Shun, la douceur et l'innocence personnifiée ?

Hyoga soupira une nouvelle fois et se trouva bien idiot à rester prostré devant le lavabo comme ça.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

- Tu y vas ?

- Où ?

- Et bien…à la soirée de l'anniversaire de Mû, dans deux semaines, mais chut, hein, c'est une surprise !

Shaka s'était levé tôt, comme à son habitude, mais n'était guère surpris de trouver Ikky déjà debout, celui-ci étant insomniaque, et passant la majorité de ses nuits à roder dehors.

- Qui organise ça ? Tout le monde est au courant ?

- C'est Aldébaran et Shion. Et non, tout le monde n'est pas au courant, seuls les chevaliers d'or le sont, c'est une surprise, je t'ai dit.

- Si Aphrodite le sait, ça n'en restera pas une longtemps…

- Il a promis de garder le secret ! Tu viens, alors ?

- Que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Moi et Mû, on a pas gardé les moutons ensemble, à ce que je sache…

Shaka allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand il entendit des pas brefs, venant de l'entrée de la maison. Shiryu débarqua quelques secondes après, et salua les deux occupants, avant de demander :

- Dites, vous êtes au courant qu'il y une fête pour Mû, à la fin du mois ? C'est son anniversaire.

- On en parlait, justement, Ikky était en train de dire qu'il n'irait pas.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Phoenix haussa mollement les épaules, peu enclin à répondre.

- Tu y vas, toi ? demanda Shaka à Shiryu.

- Oui, normalement.

- Mais le grand Pope veut qu'on s'habille tous « à la mode grecque », je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il entend par là…

- Ah, ah, il veut qu'on viennent avec des toges longues et des couronnes d'olivier sur la tête ? plaisanta Ikky.

L'air arrêté des ses deux confrères lui fit ravaler son sourire.

- Ce type est fou !

- Mais je n'ai rien de tout ça, moi…dit Shiryu l'air contrit.

- Faut que chacun s'amène avec son mignon, aussi ? demanda Phoenix inexplicablement contrarié.

- Oui, c'est une idée étrange…D'autant plus que Mû est Tibétain…tout comme le grand Pope, d'ailleurs. Oh, moi je n'aurais qu'à recycler l'un de mes saris, mais…

Shaka ne termina pas sa phrase et prit un air pensif. Décidément, le grand Pope avait de drôles d'idées ces temps-ci !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

- Ah ! Enfin !

Hyoga avait laissé Shun dormir et était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Par la suite, il s'était rendu à la réception voir si sa lettre avait reçu une réponse, et avait eu le plaisir de constater qu'en effet, Shion avait répondu…par un bout de nappe déchirée sur lequel était calligraphié quelques mots leur accordant le droit de rentrer. Hyoga pensa un instant qu'il y avait quelques chose d'exagéré dans cette grande et opulente écriture, puis se ravisa en songeant que ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus de l'exubérance de Shion. Il était amusant de constater à quel point leur Grand Pope pouvait être différent quand le Sanctuaire n'était plus en guerre…

Un coup d'œil vers la salle de déjeuner lui apprit que Shun était levé et qu'il semblait le chercher du regard. Hyoga soupira un bon coup puis se décida à aller le rejoindre. Il avait décidé de laisser couler pour l'instant car il ne savait pas encore quelle décision prendre, et aborda Shun en commençant immédiatement.

- Ca y est ! On peut repartir ! Le grand Pope nous a envoyé ça. Dit-il en tendant le bout de nappe à son compagnon d'armes.

Shun allait dire quelque chose puis se reprit en prenant et lisant la « missive ».

- Tu es sûr que c'est de lui ? Il n'y a pas appliqué son sceau…

De qui ça peut être d'autre ? Non, et puis regarde, ces grandes lettres, très magistrales, et tout ce tralala qui entoure son epsilon (en convenant que tout le monde au Sanctuaire parle et écrit grec), ça peut n'être que de lui ! Ou d'Aphrodite à la rigueur, mais ça aurait moins de panache…

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Un silence s'établit.

- Shun…

- Non. Inutile. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire…

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. Tu ne peux pas savoir, parce que moi-même, je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse…Mais au calme. Au Sanctuaire.

- Oui…Mais il y a mon frère au Sanctuaire, répondit Shun, amer.

- Justement. Ca me permettra de prendre une décision définitive, si il est là, et que je m'aperçois que sa présence ne me trouble plus…comme avant, et bien…Et puis il y a cette nuit, reprit Hyoga en pensant que sa tournure de phrase prenait un sens de « roue de secours », c'est quand même très important ce qui nous est arrivé.

Shun releva la tête en souriant :

- Ah, tu le penses aussi ?

- Bien sûr.

Shun se tut un instant en gardant son sourire puis reprit

- Hyoga…je suis sûr qu'on pourrait être heureux…tous les deux….et mon frère te pardonnera, tu sais…enfin…fera semblant, au moins, pour moi.

- Je sais, mais…

- Oui. Il faut que tu réfléchisses. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Et si tu…ne veux pas…et bien, on essaiera quand même de rester amis, hein, l'interrompit Shun, tout en pensant qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

- Evidemment, répondit le chevalier du Cygne, convaincu au fond, que si « il ne voulait pas » comme le dit Shun, il répartirait à l'isba.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Camus était sorti énervé après sa discussion avec Milo, et il marchait difficilement vers nulle part, en un glacier et deux conifères, en respirant fort. Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'assis par terre en adoptant une expression de douleur sur ses traits. Il en était malade, de s'entendre dire de telles choses, il le redoutait tant, que quand il sentait que le sujet allait être abordé, il se mettait invariablement à suer. Il se mit à observer les alentours et reconnu un glacier en forme de pic, sur sa gauche. Il avait entraîné Hyoga et Isaac, ici, il y avait quelques années de cela…Repenser à l'entraînement de ses disciples lui procurait toujours une désagréable sensation, et il se le reprochait immédiatement après, mais sa gêne demeurait…Quand Milo lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, pensant que ce qu'il considérait comme des pulsions perverses allait s'évanouir par le début d'une vie sexuelle, mais même le jeune grec au corps d'éphèbe ne lui avait pas fait…oublier. Il se prit la tête entre les mains avec une grimace de souffrance. Un moment passa mais la bise glacée et le silence monastique des lieux, calmèrent un peu son état d'esprit. Milo n'avait pas complètement réussi, mais lorsqu'il était avec lui, il y pensait quand même moins…mais ça ne sortait définitivement pas. Camus savait plus que quiconque retenir ce qu'il ressentait, mais cette situation ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voyait sa vie, en prêtre aux pensées impies…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Grâce à la téléportation, Hyoga et Shun arrivèrent au sanctuaire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais à peine commençaient-ils à gravir les marches qui devaient les mener au temple du grand Pope, que Shun, en levant la tête, aperçut son frère qui descendaient en sens inverse, sans les avoir remarqués.

_A suivre…_

Dragonna : Merci pour ta review, pour Shion et Doko, tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux (après tout c'est fait pour ça aussi, une fanfiction) mais je t'avoue que non, ce n'est pas dans le script original…Enfin, ils sont souvent ensemble, c'est vrai…

kitsune8 : Merci pour ta, on devrait dire tes reviews, vu que tu es l'une de nos plus fidèles revieweuses ! Je t'avoue qu'on s'amuse beaucoup à imaginer Shion plus…détendu, en période de paix ! Pour Camus et Milo, désolé mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre, non plus !

louwenn : la Sibérie n'est pas très croustillante, malheureusement ! Ca commence à prendre une drôle de tournure, cette fic ! C'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé au début, mais la voie que ça prend, me plait plus…Merci pour ta review !


End file.
